Innocence
by Kalika
Summary: Zadei, a high school drop out, meets a young man named Tetius one night on his way home from work.  Zadei x Tetius   AU, Language, HC
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Innocence  
**Author:** Kalika  
**Summary:** Zadei, a high school drop out, meets a young man named Tetius one night on his way home from work.  
**Warning Codes:** Yaoi, AU, H/C, Language  
**Pairings:** Zadei/Tetius  
**Authors Note:** This story was a request from a friend of mine. She had only two rules. One: Zadei and Tetius had to be the only Seimaden characters included. Two: Tetius had to be a sheltered virgin of high school age. The rest was up to me. I tried to keep them in character, but Iím not sure I succeeded.  
**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

-------------------

Chapter 1

Zadei sighed in boredom as he sat behind the counter of the convenience store. Candi had called him to ask if he could cover her shift so that she could go on a date. He had been regretting saying yes for the last five and a half hours now. He could use the money, but it was just so irritating being here. Idiot customers who couldnít find the products that they wanted, a drunk who got lost and couldnít find the exit, and scores of giggling school girls who would never buy anything, they just stood around and watched Zadei. Hell, there were even a few guys who did the same.

It was uncanny how they always seemed to find out when he was working, especially since he didnít have any set hours. He just filled in when someone else couldnít make it.

He didnít really mind the job. A complete moron could do it, as evidenced by some of his coworkers. And besides, it was an easy place to hook up. There was always a couple of the girls or guys willing to wait around until the end of his shift so he could drag them to the motel for a quick fuck before tossing them out on their asses. After heíd had sex with them they never came back, but it didnít matter. There were always more than enough hanging around for him to entertain himself with, and he certainly wasnít looking for someone who would want an actual relationship. There had been one boy once who had decided to hound him for a couple of days until Zadei had finally had to punch him to get rid of him.

But Zadei just wasnít in the mood today. Heíd had to cover a shift at the gas station this morning and had just made it in the door of his apartment when heíd gotten the call from Candi. He would have refused, but she was an all right person. And she was always available for a nice romp, no strings attached, if he was feeling restless.

Zadei growled and looked at the clock again. Fifteen more minutes, then he could get the hell out of here. Away from these people, whoís voices were beginning to grate on his nerves, and finally get some sleep. The only really good thing about today was that he had some more money to pay back to Clive. At least the bastard hadnít bothered to come back to town for a few months so Zadei had been living mostly harassment free.

The bells on the front door jingled and Zadei looked up to see his replacement,Tag, walk in. Heaving a sigh of relief Zadei stood and jumped over the counter. ìPlace is all yours, Tag. Iím heading home. If you see Candi tell her not to call me until tomorrow. Iím zonking out for the night.î

ìCan do.î

ìOh, and Tag.î Zadei turned back with a fierce grin. He lowered his voice so that only Tag could hear him. ìTake it easy on the school girls this time. Itíd be nice if there were some left for me on my next shift.î

Tag snickered, ìYeah sure, Zadei.î

Zadei sighed and turned to go, giving a flippant wave over his shoulder. He had to push his way through the gaggle of school girls and by the time he had gotten outside his mood was considerably fouler. _Fucking hell. Stupid whiny brats. A couple of harsh words and Iíd bet the entire group would start bawling. Pathetic. _He continues to snarl under his breath and looked back at the store to make sure that no one was following him. God, what a mess heíd be in if those irritating girls found out where he lived. Just as he turned back to face forward he ran straight into someone, who tumbled to the ground before him.

xxxx

Tetius had been walking aimlessly for hours now. He had left the hospital with no destination in mind and had taken off in an arbitrary direction. He felt slightly guilty. He had promised his grandmother that he would take a cab and go straight home after all, but his mind was in turmoil.

The doctors had said that his grandmotherís stroke had been mild and that she would make a full recovery. He had even been allowed a short visit so that he could speak to her. She had been tired but had seemed well enough. Not that that would help Tetius to escape the horrible memories he was now reliving.

Tetiusí hands were trembling as he wrapped his arms around himself. It was late spring so the night air was very warm, unfortunately the heat did nothing to calm Tetiusí shaking. Tetius lowered his head so that his hair would hide the tears that he was now unable to stop. So many horrible memories were assaulting him. He gave a choked sob and turned the corner slamming into a hard wall that knocked him backwards onto the ground.

ìHey, watch it.î Tetius heard a sharp voice from above him and realized that he had walked into a young man. He couldnít even bring himself to get back up, as he mumbled an apology to the person he had just hit.

xxxx

Zadei glanced down to see exactly who had just walked into him. It was a young girl who was now sitting crumpled at his feet with her head bowed, long platinum tresses veiling her face from view. Her shoulders were trembling and Zadei could hear tears choking the soft apology that she offered. Zadei sighed and reached down to help her up. She didnít move to take his hand and Zadei felt his anger melt into slight concern. Maybe he had hurt her.

ìHey, are you all right?î Zadei squatted down so that he was at her level. ìLet me help you up. Are you hurt?î

ìNoî The answer was so quiet that Zadei could barely hear it. He reached out his hand again. The girl took it carefully and Zadei pulled her to her feet. ìThank you. Iím sorry that IÖ ran into you. I should have been watching where I was going.î

ìYeah, wellÖ just be more careful.î Zadei bent down so that he could see her face. Her eyes were damp and there was a soft blush across the bridge of her nose. She was definitely crying, but it looked like she had been doing so for quite a while now. Her skin was pale, and her face very finely featured. It took Zadei a moment to realize that he was staring before he dropped her hand. ìSee ya!î

He moved past her and turned the corner to head for his apartment. _Jesus, what a looker. I wonder why she was crying? I hate it when girls cry. They get all splotchy and the sound just drives me nuts. ÖShe wasnít like that though. Her nose was a little red but she still looked great. Iíve never seen her before, I wonder if sheís new here? Itís kind of strange to see someone like that walking around alone in this neighborhood._

Zadei had gotten about two blocks before he realized that he was actually worried about her. _God dammit. Why do I care? Sheís probably just some spoiled little bitch who had a fight with daddy._ He let out a frustrated sigh and dropped his head. _But, I donít want anything bad to happen to herÖ. Iíll just go and watch her to make sure sheís all right. She doesnít need to know Iím there._

Zadei turned and ran back the way he had come. She wasnít in front of the store so he continued on a few blocks but stopped when he overheard a couple of homeless men talking.

ìThat was one cute little girl. Wouldnít mind getting a piece of that.î

ìDoesnít matter. Sheís probably blocks away by now. Someone else will have grabbed her. Itís kind of too bad. Sweet thing like that, I sure hope they donít kill her after theyíre done with her.î

Zadei grabbed the first man by the collar. ìWhere? Where did you see her? Do you know where she went?î He couldnít understand why he cared so much. She was just some random person heíd bumped into. He didnít even know her name.

The old man choked and grabbed at Zadeiís arm. ìI think she was going to head towards the park. Iím pretty sure thatís where she went. Whyíd you let someone like her wander around this part of town alone?î Zadei growled and shoved the old man back to the ground before running towards the park.

xxxx

Tetius was so tired, he just wanted somewhere to sit down. He had been wandering for hours crying. He felt emotionally and physically drained. If that young man that he had walked into hadnít helped him up he probably would have just stayed there on the sidewalk.

Tetius raised his eyes to scan the buildings around him. Maybe there was a café, or someplace where he could sit for awhile. The buildings around him didnít look very inviting. Most were closed and shuttered. There was one that was open, but it looked like a bar and Tetius wasnít old enough to get inside, so he continued walking.

He noticed a couple of gentlemen who looked down on there luck sitting in the doorway of an old apartment building. ìUm, excuse me.î The men didnít even glance up in response. ìCould you tell me if there is somewhere nearby where I could sit down for awhile?î

The one man looked up and just stared at Tetius for a moment before elbowing the other man in the side. The other man glanced up as well before answering. ìThereís a park about two blocks south of here. You could probably find a bench there.î

Tetius turned to look to the south. He could just make out a few trees in the distance. He turned back to the two men and forced a grateful smile onto his face. ìThank you very much. Here. You probably need this more than I do.î He reached into his pocket and pulled out two twenty dollar bills. He handed one to each of the men, before turning to follow the road to the park. The two old men stared after him as he was swallowed up in the darkness.

By the time Tetius reached the park he was about ready to collapse. He could feel his tears welling up again and struggled to hold them in until he reached the first bench and dropped onto it sobbing1. He had been crying for almost ten minutes when he felt someone sit down beside him on the bench and touch his shoulder.

xxxx

Zadei saw the girl as soon as he entered the park. She was sitting on the bench sobbing into her hands, her hair was hanging limp across her knees. Zadei hadnít realized just how long it was the first time he saw her. She was hunched over on the bench and her platinum tresses were pooled on the ground around her feet2.

Zadei gave a sigh of relief that she was unharmed. He felt an inexplicable weight lift from his heart at the sight of her safe and sound. But she was crying again, and Zadei wanted to know why. He walked over to the bench and cleared his throat, but the girl didnít look up. Zadei rolled his eyes and dropped down onto the bench beside her. She still didnít react so he reached over and laid a hand on her shoulder.

The girlís sobs hitched as she looked up at Zadei. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he stared into her soft moss green eyes. He took a deep breath and tried to give her a gentle smile. She stared back into his eyes, sniffling softly, as tears continued to run down her cheeks.

ìYouÖ Youíre the man from the street. _sniff._ Why are you here?î She was still staring into his eyes, and he couldnít bring himself to look away.

ìIÖ I wasÖ worried about you.î Zadei cursed himself for stumbling over his words. Why was this girl affecting him like this? He cleared his throat and tried again. ìThis isnít exactly the safest neighborhood, and you didnít look like you were from around here. Do you have somewhere to go?î

She sighed and turned away, sniffling again. ìIím not sure where I am, but I donít think Iím anywhere near home. Iíve been walking for hours, and Iím not even certain what direction I headed after leaving the hospital. I suppose I could call a cab if there are any phones around here.î

ìWell sure. Letís find you a phone and get you home. Itís probably going to start raining soon anyway.î Zadei stood and extended a hand to the girl who took it and allowed him to help her to her feet. He began to lead her out of the park, not noticing that he had yet to let go of her hand. The silence was beginning to feel stifling. ìSo, um, do you live alone?î

He felt the girl stop moving behind him and turned to see what the problem was. She had her free hand covering her mouth and was trying desperately to stifle a new bout of sobs.

Zadei dropped her hand suddenly. ìShit, what is it? Did I say something?î He saw the girl shake her head slowly as she continued to try to keep herself from crying. He reached out to carefully push her hair away from her face. ìOh, Jesus. Donít try to hold it in. Come here.î

Zadei pulled the girl into his arms and held her against his chest as she began to cry again. He could feel her entire frame trembling and gently began to stroke her hair. He hadnít realized just how much shorter than him she was. Her head tucked perfectly under his chin as he continued to hold her. He could feel her sobs dying off as she began to lean more of her weight against him. ìHey, are you ok now?î

There was no response so he carefully tilted her face back so that he could see her. He couldnít believe it. She was asleep. She had cried herself to sleep in his arms. He sighed and shifted her against him while he tried to figure out what to do. _I suppose it wouldnít hurt to let her sleep at my place. She said that sheís been walking for hours so sheís probably from nowhere near here. Ok. Iíll take her home with me and she can catch a cab tomorrow._

Zadei shifted the girl against himself again getting ready to pick her up when he realized something. He couldnít feel her breasts pressed against him. Slightly confused he reached down to brush his hand across her chest. Nothing. Feeling suddenly stupid he let his hand drift lower to brush across her crotch. Oh, yeah. She definitely wasnít a she3. _Oh well. Itís not like it changes my plans any._ Zadei thought as he lifted the boy into his arms and proceeded to carry him home.

-----------------

TBC

1- Crying is my favourite look for Tetius and I use it frequently in this story. My second favourite is embarrassed, followed by angry.

2- Iíve always thought that Tetius looks better with long hair. There is one picture in Kinku (the first page I think) where his hair is so long I get the impression that it would almost brush the ground if he were standing.

3- Tetiusí character seemed much more feminine in the first three manga. Towards the end of the series he seemed to lose that quality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Innocence  
**Author:** Kalika  
**Summary:** Zadei, a high school drop out, meets a young man named Tetius one night on his way home from work.  
**Warning Codes:** Yaoi, AU, H/C, Language, OOC  
**Pairings:** Zadei/Tetius  
**Authors Note:** For some reason, everytime I try to upload a new chapter all of my apostrophies, elipses, and quotation marks disappear. I've fixed it as best I can with the edit option but there may be some that I missed. Sorry.  
**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

-------------------

Chapter 2

"Oh, shit!" Zadei snarled under his breath when he realized that he was staring at the boy again. He just couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

It had begun to pour when they were a block from Zadei's place and by the time he had gotten them home both he and the one he was carrying were soaked. Zadei had laid the boy on his bed and covered him with a comforter to keep him warm. His head was still peaking out from under the covers and Zadei couldn't stop staring at his soft white skin and lank platinum tresses. With an angry sigh Zadei pulled the towel off of his shoulders and began to towel off the boy's hair, careful not to wake him.

He carefully lifted the boy's head to reach the hair that he was laying on. As Zadei laid his head back on the pillows the boy gave a soft moan and shifted onto his side facing Zadei. The man gave another sigh and knelt to pull back the hair that had fallen to conceal the boy's face. He tucked the loose strands behind his ear before allowing his fingers to trail across the soft cheek and satin lips. Zadei pulled back sharply when he finally noticed that he was stroking his thumb across the boy's soft lower lip.

"Fucking hell!"

He turned sharply and stormed into the kitchen to grab a beer. He cracked it open and downed half in one gulp before stalking over to the old sofa and throwing himself down on it. He took another long gulp as he settled back to keep watch on the boy in case he woke up. He didn't want him to wake up frightened in an unfamiliar bed.

The boy on the bed shifted again with a soft sigh and Zadei had to force himself not to get up and go over to him. _God dammit! Why the fuck do I care? Screw it! It doesn't matter. When he wakes I'll call him a cab, He'll go back home, and I'll never have to see him again._ Zadei nodded to himself before downing the last of his beer and placing the bottle on the floor. He ran a hand through his still damp hair and sat up to pull off his soaked shirt. He briefly considered doing the same for the boy before deciding that it would just make things more difficult when he finally woke. Zadei placed his hands over his eyes and dropped back to rest.

xxxx

Tetius shifted against the pillows as he began to wake. He rolled onto his back and opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. He was still rather drowsy and it took him a few moments to realize that he wasn't looking at the soft green ceiling of his bedroom.

"You're awake?"

Tetius turned in the direction of the voice to find the young man that he had run into the night before watching him from a rather run-down looking sofa. He sat up suddenly, eyes wide, when he remembered what had happened the night before. His grandmother, walking through the streets, and finally crying himself to sleep in the arms of the young man who was currently watching him. Tetius gasped and pulled the comforter up to his nose when he realized how rude he had been. He lowered his eyes in embarrassment.

"Oh, shit! Please don't be scared."

Tetius raised his eyes to find that the young man had stood from the sofa and was watching him with concern. Tetius was about to speak but the other man beat him to it. "Do you remember what happened? You fell asleep in the park. I didn't know what else to do, so I brought you to my apartment. That's all. I swear." The man had moved closer but was still watching Tetius with concern. 

Tetius lowered the blankets and raised his eyes to meet the other's. He could feel a blush peppering his cheeks as he stammered. "I'm sorry for imposing. I've been so rude, while you were so kind to me." He watched the other man relax and move closer to the bed.

"It's all right. How are you feeling?" The other boy had now moved to crouch beside the bed. Tetius couldn't help staring into the man's golden eyes. They were so gentle and full of concern.

Tetius pulled together his courage and extended his hand to the dark haired man. "I'm all right. Thank you… for helping me. My name is Tetius." He felt his hand taken and smiled softly.

"You can call me Zadei."

xxxx

_Such a beautiful smile!_ Zadei was nearly struck speechless by the pale creature in his bed. He couldn't bring himself to release the hand that had been extended to him. It was soft and small with long, graceful fingers. _Tetius, huh? I've never heard such a name._

Zadei saw Tetius shiver suddenly and realized that his clothes were still soaked. "Are you cold? I didn't want to do anything while you were asleep, but you must be freezing."

Tetius nodded slowly. "I'm a little cold, but I've imposed on you enough. I should probably leave." Zadei watched him move to the edge of the bed and stand. Zadei stood with him and felt a sudden sense of panic that Tetius was going to leave. He tightened his grip on Tetius' hand and watched the boy turn back to look at him.

"Don't go." Zadei nearly winced at the desperation in his voice. He dropped Tetius' hand suddenly and took a step back looking down. "You'll catch a cold if you go outside like that. At least stay here until your clothes are dry."

"All right." The soft voice brought his eyes back up to the boy in front of him. "Do you have something I can change into?"

Zadei nodded and went to rummage in the closet to find something that would fit Tetius. The boy had to be at least three sizes smaller than himself. He pulled out a pair of black drawstring pants and a dark button up shirt. "Here, these are the best I can do. Why don't you change while I get you something hot to drink."

"Thank you."

xxxx

Zadei poured the canned soup into a mug, turned back to the main part of the room, and nearly dropped it in shock. His guest was standing beside the window combing out his hair with his fingers. He was half turned away, but Zadei could see his pale chest past the unbuttoned shirt. The light illuminated his white hair until it shone like diamonds.

Zadei cleared his throat and Tetius turned to smile at him, clutching the too large shirt closed as best he could. Zadei felt his breath catch when he caught a glimpse of the pants sitting low on the boy's hips. His breathing cleared as Tetius proceeded to do up the shirt so that he was properly covered.

Zadei walked over and handed Tetius the mug, taking the wet clothes from the boy's hands. He laid them over the radiator and turned the heat up to help them dry. He turned back to find Tetius standing nervously by the bed. "Why don't you sit down? It'll be awhile until your clothes are dry."

Tetius nodded and moved over to the sofa sitting slowly. Zadei came to sit beside him and turned to watch Tetius out of the corner of his eye. The boy looked uncomfortable and distracted. Zadei sighed to himself. _Why am I doing this? I should have just thrown him out._ He heard a soft sigh and turned to find Tetius staring into the mug of soup.

"Is something wrong?"

xxxx

Tetius sighed as he swirled the soup in the mug. He had disobeyed his grandmother and he was still imposing on Zadei. It was at Zadei's insistence and it would be rude of Tetius to refuse, but he still felt uncomfortable around people. And sitting here made him nervous. Besides, he wanted to check up on his grandmother.

"Is something wrong?"

Tetius jumped at the words. He turned to look into Zadei's eyes before turning away and gave another soft sigh. "I shouldn't be here. I promised my grandmother that I would go straight home from the hospital. I've never disobeyed her before, but I was so upset I just couldn't handle going home alone."

"Your grandmother is in the hospital? What happened?"

"She… had a stroke today." Tetius felt his breath catch as he thought about it. He carefully placed the mug on the end table. "I was just finishing my class at the time and the teacher took me to the hospital. I was so scared that I was going to lose her. I think she was worried about me when she told me to go home and sleep, but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't go back to that empty house."

He felt Zadei touch his shoulder gently. "You live with your grandmother? Where are your parents?"

Tetius sniffed and shivered weakly. "They died. A couple years ago. I've been living with my grandmother here in the city ever since. It's been hard. I love my grandmother very much and I know she never approved of how my parents raised me, but I wish that nothing had had to change." Tetius was about to stop when he realized that Zadei's hand was softly stroking his shoulder. For some reason it made him feel like he could keep talking, despite his wish not to burden this man with his own problems.

"I had a very sheltered childhood. We lived just outside of a rather small town in a very large house. It was nice and quiet. I very rarely left our home. I was allowed to play in the yard or maybe up and down the country roads but I could only go into town with my parents, and even then it was only to do some shopping and then head right back home. My parents didn't like television, so I never got to watch one. My mother home schooled me while my father worked. I never really got to interact with anyone other than my parents and my grandmother, who would visit often.

"Grandmother said that the reason why my parents keep me so sheltered was because my mother didn't like how corrupt and cruel this world is and she wanted to keep me safe. My grandmother didn't agree with her. She thought that it was wrong to cut me off from everything around me. I understand what she meant. It's been… hard for me to adjust to living in the city and having to interact with the other students in my night class.

"I don't blame my parents for what they did. They only wanted me to be happy. But I thank god everyday for my grandmother. If it hadn't been for her frequent visits and my trips to spend a few days with her in the city every so often… I don't think that I would have been able to go on after my parents died."

xxxx

Zadei was starting to feel sick. This poor boy's parents had been twisted. They could have done irreparable damage to their son's mind and social skills. It was amazing that he was doing as well as he was. Though his level of trust in complete strangers was rather surprising. Or perhaps not, if he had been sheltered from most of the horrible things that people are capable of.

Zadei shifted his hand so that it was now softly stroking Tetius' back. When he had asked if something was wrong, this was not the answer that he had been expecting. Normally, he wouldn't bother to ask anyone about their past, but for some reason he wanted to know more about Tetius'. He wanted to know everything about Tetius, and that fact was starting to make him feel very uncomfortable. But regardless, he gave the boy his full attention.

"… I don't think I would have been able to go on after my parents died. I was visiting my grandmother here in the city when it happened. There were some burglars that broke into my parents house. The police said that they had probably thought that there was no one home. My father must have heard something and gone downstairs to investigate. They killed him because he surprised them. He was hit in the head with a crowbar. According to the confession that was given when they were caught, they were only trying to knock him out before he could see their faces. When they realized that he was dead they panicked. Unfortunately, my mother had decided to come down after him when he didn't return. She was killed because they thought that they could still get away if there weren't any witnesses. The police caught the robbers just as they were sneaking out of the house. If… if I hadn't been with my grandmother at the time I… I…"

Zadei could feel Tetius trembling and knew that the poor boy was trying desperately not to cry. He shifted to the side and pulled Tetius against his chest and continued to softly stroke his back. Tetius wound his arms around the man and began to weep.

Zadei continued to hold him until the sobs had died off into soft hiccups. Tetius pulled back slowly, apologizing for his outburst. Zadei wanted to tell him that it was all right, but at the same time was confused by his desire to comfort this person he barely knew. He settled for gently brushing away the tears that ran down the boy's cheeks.

Tetius smiled weakly. "Thank you for listening. I've never told anyone that before." He reached down and took hold of Zadeiís hand. "I've imposed on you enough. I should change and go home."

Zadei couldnít bring himself to say anything as Tetius collected his clothes from the radiator and slipped into the bathroom to change. His mind was racing with so many thoughts. He wanted to ask Tetius to stay. To walk him home. To just throw him out and be rid of these horribly confusing feelings altogether.

He settled on calling for a cab and then dropping back onto the couch to wait for Tetius to come back out of the bathroom.

It wasn't long before the younger man had returned, now dressed in his own, still slightly damp, clothes. The pants and shirt that he had borrowed were neatly folded in his arms. Zadei stood as Tetius handed the clothes back to him with a soft thank you.

"I've called for a cab. It shouldn't be too long." Zadei watched the boy nod. _Why is this so hard? I never have trouble talking to anyone, but this boy makes me pause over everything I want to say._

Now that everything had been taken care of, there didn't seem to be anything left to talk about. The silence was beginning to stifle Zadei and he turned to find something to distract himself. Noticing the cup that he had served Tetius his soup in, he went to pick it up. Zadei was, by no means, a neat person, but at least it gave him something to do. He wasn't accustomed to feeling so uncomfortable.

As he lifted the cup, he realized that it was still full. "Did you not like the soup?" Turning back to face his guest, he watched as a bright blush spread across the pale cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sure it was good. I just couldn't bring myself to eat." Tetius' voice came out in a rush. "I didn't mean to be so rude."

Zadei couldn't help it, he just had to laugh. He had never seen anyone who could become so embarrassed over such a small thing. It was rather cute. "Don't worry about it. It's not important."

He placed the cup on the kitchen counter before turning to grab his keys, preparing to walk the young man down the two floors to the street. The cab would be here soon, but the buzzer for his apartment was broken. He didn't want Tetius to miss his ride.

It wasn't long before they were both standing on the sidewalk, waiting. Tetius hadn't spoken since they had left the apartment, and Zadei honestly didn't know what to say. So they stood in silence, simply waiting side by side for the cab to arrive.

It wasn't until he could actually see the vehicle coming down the road that Zadei began to realize that this was it. If Tetius got in that cab there was a very good chance that they would never meet again. For some reason that realization made Zadei unhappy.

Plunging his hands into his pockets he searched desperately for a scrap of paper. He always had a pen on him, but it was very uncommon for him to carry paper. After a quick search he felt the tips of his fingers brush against something in his back pocket. He pulled it out to find that it was a piece of folded paper, slightly damp from the earlier rain. He scribbled his number down as legibly as he could and handed it to Tetius.

The young man had been watching him with curiosity. He glanced at the paper before looking back up at Zadei. "This is your phone number?"

Feeling slightly embarrassed, but not willing to show it, Zadei nodded. "I just thought that you might… want someone to talk to." He covered his uncertain pause with a cough, hoping that Tetius hadn't noticed. "If I'm not home, you can always leave a message and I'll call back."

The brilliant smile that he got from Tetius was much more than he had been expecting. The pale man was acting as if he had just received a winning lottery ticket, not some soggy piece of paper with seven digits scrawled across it.

"Thank you, Zadei. Thank you very much."

As the cab pulled to a stop beside them Zadei wondered if perhaps Tetius' upbringing had made it difficult for him to make friends. Before he could ask, the pale young man was climbing into the vehicle. Tetius waved goodbye to Zadei, and before he could help it Zadei found himself waving back.

He stood on the sidewalk, watching as the cab disappeared from sight. _I know he was happy, but I wonder if he will actually bother to call. He may be too nervous._

With a sigh, Zadei turned and began to ascend the stairs to his apartment. There wasn't anything that he could do about it now. He would just have to wait and see.

-----------------

TBC

**Authors Note 2:** I know this seems rather fast, but I always got the impression that Zadei was a love(lust) at first sight type of guy. Even in the manga, he became infatuated with Tetius almost as soon as they met.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Innocence  
**Author:** Kalika  
**Summary:** Zadei, a high school drop out, meets a young man named Tetius one night on his way home from work.  
**Warning Codes:** Yaoi, AU, H/C, Language  
**Pairings:** Zadei/Tetius  
**Authors Note:** Same problem with the apostrophies and quotation marks. I apologise if I missed any while I was trying to fix it. I think some of my spacing my be off too. Sorry.  
**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

-----------------------

Chapter 3

Tetius sat on the edge of his bed. It had been a couple of days since his Grandmother had had her stroke and she was still not back from the hospital. It was very lonely without her around. Actually, because of the size of their home, he usually felt lonely. But at least when she was there he knew that there was someone that he could talk to if he wanted.

With a depressed sigh Tetius flipped the piece of paper in his hands once more. He stared silently at the phone number that was written on it. Should he call? What should he say? Maybe he would be bothering Zadei if he did. _But Zadei did tell me to call. He gave me his number for a reason._

Unable to make up his mind Tetius flipped the paper again so that he was staring at the blank side. He didn't feel comfortable talking to people on the phone. Actually, he didn't feel comfortable talking to people at all, but it was harder when you couldn't see the person that you were speaking to.

Tetius began to chew his lower lip as he continued to turn the piece of paper in his hands. Numbers. Blank. Numbers. Blank. After the twelfth, or was it thirteenth, turn the paper slipped out of his grasp and fell to the floor.

As he picked the paper up, Tetius noticed that one of the corners had been bent. When he looked at it more closely he could see that the piece of paper had in fact been folded in half. It must have become stuck together when it had gotten wet. Curious, Tetius pried the paper open, being very careful not to tear it.

It was a check. The writing on the paper was slightly blurred, but he could still read the name. It was made out to Zadei, in the amount of a couple hundred dollars.

Zadei most likely needed the money. Tetius had noticed, but been careful not to be seen noticing(he didn't want to be rude), the state of the man's home. It had been a small bachelors apartment filled with a few pieces of old, badly maintained, furniture.

To be honest, Tetius had been surprised. His parents home had been large and filled with beautiful furniture, and his Grandmother's house was even larger than that. The bedroom that Tetius was sitting in right now was larger than Zadei's entire apartment had been.

Tetius continued to stare at the check in his hands. He really had no choice now. The money had to be given back to Zadei, Tetius wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't.

The pale young man briefly considered just going back to Zadei's apartment and slipping the check under the door. It wouldn't work. He didn't know the address, and had a very poor sense of direction. He would only end up getting himself lost once more.

To be perfectly honest, Tetius wanted to see Zadei. He had liked the older man. But having so little contact with other people made it difficult. He was comfortable around his grandmother, and could tolerate being near the other students in his night class, but the idea of being face to face with someone he barely knew frightened him.

In the end though, it really didn't matter. Zadei had been very kind and would need his money back, probably soon. Tetius had no real choice. He was going to have to call. Not only that but he was going to have to meet Zadei again. Maybe it would be easier to meet with him here, where Tetius felt more comfortable.

After agonizing over it for a few more minutes Tetius finally decided that it would be best to invite Zadei over. He could give him back the check and thank him properly for his help at the same time.

Tetius moved over to his desk and picked up the phone. He dialed slowly, trying to decide what exactly he should say. The phone had rung seven times already, and Tetius was just about to hang up (there was no way that he could leave a message considering how nervous he was) when someone picked up.

"'ello. _yawn."_

"Um, hello… Zadei."

"Oh, Tetius? Is that you?" The voice sounded much more awake now. Tetius was rather thrown when he realized that Zadei must have recognized his voice. They had only met once.

"Yes, it's me." He paused uncertain of what to say next. Perhaps it would be best to inquire after Zadei's health? "How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Good. Thank you."

Another yawn and Tetius was wondering if he had perhaps woken Zadei up. It was already eleven in the morning and he himself had been up for hours, but perhaps Zadei did not wake as early.

"Was there something you wanted?"

The question wasn't rude, but it still flustered Tetius. He began to wonder if calling had really been the right choice. But what was done was done, and he may as well just finish what he had started.

'I… um. I… was wondering if… if… you would like to… come over." It was the first time that Tetius had ever asked anyone that.

It was kind of exciting, though the rush seemed to die when Tetius realized that Zadei was not answering. Perhaps he had done something wrong. Had he asked too soon? Was Zadei angry because he had been woken up?

Tetius was just about to apologize when Zadei began to speak. "Sure I can come over. I'm not working this evening. Is six all right?"

Tetius couldn't believe how relieved he was. He had been laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling for over an hour now. He had a hazy recollection of having given his address and telling Zadei that he would be looking forward to his visit.

His first phone call to someone other than his family, and it had gone great. Despite Tetius' pride at having done so well (he would have to tell his Grandmother) he was also feeling quite happy. He wasn't certain if it was because of the phone call or because he had met someone who could, very possibly, become a real friend. It really didn't matter. He was happy and that was good enough for now.

xxxx

Zadei stepped up to the gate and gave a low whistle of awe at the enormous house before him. He checked to address that he had written down once more just to make sure that this was the right place before pressing the buzzer.

"Hello?"

Zadei couldn't help the smile that stole over his features when he heard Tetius' voice. "It's Zadei."

"Oh! Of course." The young man sounded flustered and Zadei wondered if it was because he had gotten there slightly earlier than he had said.

There was a short buzz and then the gates were opening before him. Zadei slipped inside and began to head up the long driveway towards the house letting his gaze wander. House? More like mansion. This place is bigger than my entire apartment building. He returned his attention to the front door as it opened slowly.

Having been kind of expecting to see a servant or butler, Zadei was almost disappointed to find that it was Tetius himself who was letting him in. The pale man was smiling gently. 

"I'm glad that you could come."

Zadei grinned back. It was amazing how much his mood had risen just seeing Tetius standing there. "This is quiet the place." He watched Tetius blush and felt his grin widen slightly.

"This is my Grandmother's house. She's lived here for as long as I can remember."

Not really having anything to say in response to that Zadei settled for slipping off his shoes. When he glanced back up he realized that Tetius was setting the security alarm. The control panel seemed quite complex. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised after what Tetius had told him.

Once the alarm was set Tetius turned back to him and smiled again. "Would you like something to drink? You look a bit warm."

"Sure."

Another smile from Tetius and Zadei found himself being led into a large sitting room. He was guided to sit on a very plush sofa. Tetius had left him there saying that he was going to go and get them something to drink.

Zadei glanced around taking in all of the expensive looking furniture and decorations. He tried to estimate just how much money a place like this would be worth. I could probably pay off my entire debt to Clive with just the furniture in this room. Must be nice to grow up in a family that's so well off.

The last thought brought Zadei's estimates to a halt. He had thought a lot about everything that Tetius had told him. To be honest it had been bothering him for days now. I guess money isn't everything.

Tetius had returned by this time. He placed a tray complete with pitcher and glasses on the coffee table before sitting lightly beside Zadei.

Feeling a bit bad about having been pricing out Tetius' belongings in his head, and because he was curious, Zadei decided to get right to the point. "So, why did you call? Something on your mind?"

He watched Tetius blush and pretended not to notice. He didn't want the young man to be so embarrassed that he couldn't answer. "I wanted to return this to you."

A folded piece of paper was held out to him, and Zadei took it. He could see the phone number that he had written on it. Was Tetius giving it back? "Why?"

"I thought that you would need it." The pale man wouldn't meet Zadei's eyes as he said this. He seemed rather sad.

Still feeling confused Zadei turned his attention back to the paper in his hands. He unfolded it and turned it over to find that it was his paycheck. He remembered now, he had picked it up the morning that he had met Tetius. He hadn't noticed that it was missing because he had been paid earlier than normal.

He turned back to Tetius. "Thank you. I hadn't even noticed that it was missing."

"It's not a problem."

Zadei watched the blush deepen and smirked to himself. He was very glad that Tetius hadn't been trying to give his number back. The young man was looking incredibly cute at the moment. Zadei hadn't liked the idea that perhaps Tetius didn't want anything to do with him. He still didn't understand why but the pale figure had been caught in his mind ever since they had met.

Feeling much more content Zadei poured juice for both himself and Tetius. He handed one glass to the pale young man and took a sip of his own. It wasn't an awkward silence, but Zadei found the house to be too quiet and decided to say something. "So, how is your grandmother doing?"

"She'll be back from the hospital the day after tomorrow. The doctor said that there won't be any long term effects."

"That's good." Zadei let his gaze wander around the room again. "You must be lonely in this big house by yourself." He felt badly for saying it when he noticed that Tetius seemed rather upset.

"It's not so bad. I spend most of my time studying anyway. I've got my university entrance exams coming up and I want to do well. I'm trying to get into Brekham University.

Zadei nodded, feeling a bit surprised. Tetius seemed a bit young to be taking those exams. He couldn't have been more than sixteen, maybe just seventeen. Perhaps being kept away from the world had left him with little to do other than study. Zadei decided that it would be best not to ask. He didn't want to further upset his host.

"What about you Zadei? You're eighteen aren't you? Have you been studying?"

Zadei met Tetius eyes, secretly glad that he cared enough to ask. "Actually I'm nineteen. And no. I dropped out of school when I was fourteen. It was just after my parents died."

A hand took his gently and Zadei had to fight back his joy. Why does this boy affect me like this? He gave Tetius a smile in thanks. "It's all right. It was a long time ago. They died in a car accident. My parents drank a lot. They were driving home from a party one night and the car jumped the sidewalk and slammed into the side of a building."

Tetius looked so sad for him. And the hand stroking his was so gentle that Zadei just didn't have the heart to tell him that the loss hadn't been upsetting for him. The only reason he regretted their passing was because it was after that that his life had really gone to hell.

Zadei's parents had been abusive. When he had been told that they were dead he didn't even care. In fact, he had almost been happy, but he would never tell Tetius that. It would only upset the younger man further.

"I started living on my own after that. I had my inheritance, and that was enough to get me through until the end of high school, but I got into some really bad things. That was when I dropped out. I started to drink, and I began taking drugs."

He felt Tetius hand tighten on his and tried to reassure the young man. "It wasn't anything too serious, nothing overly addictive or damaging."

"Then when I was seventeen I meet some really nasty people. I ended up losing almost all of the money that I had left. That's when I started to change. I didn't have the money to pay for that crap anymore so I just stopped using it. I started working. I moved away from the people who had affected me so badly.

The hand on his had moved up by this point and was now stroking his arm in a comforting manner. Zadei glanced down at it and smiled before looking up to meet concerned green eyes.

"I still drink occasionally, but I've been off the drugs for two straight years."

"I'm glad." Tetius' voice was soft as he spoke. "You're a very strong person."

Zadei couldn't believe how strongly those words affected him. He hated thinking about the dark years of his life, but knowing that Tetius was proud of how he had changed made the memories a little less burdensome.

Reaching out, Zadei took hold of the hand on his arm and squeezed it gently. He felt Tetius jerk suddenly and was startled himself as the boy stood suddenly.

"It's so late already. I forgot about the dinner in the oven." Tetius had turned his back and was heading out of the room when he paused. "You will… stay for dinner, won't you?"

"Of course." Zadei was still a bit surprised by the sudden change of atmosphere in the room. He watched as Tetius nodded and continued out of the room.

Perhaps it was his imagination, but he could have sworn that those pale cheeks and been flushed a violent shade of red. He smirked to himself as he considered that maybe dinner had had nothing to do with Tetius sudden departure.

----------------

TBC

Brekham - I made this name up, I don't think there really is a Brekham University. I figured that since Zadei and Tetius don't live in a real city then they don't need to have a real university.

**Author's Note 2:** Sorry about the boring chapter. I figured that it would be best to establish the characters earlier on in the story. Plus, I've now gotten almost all of the background information out of the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Innocence  
**Author:** Kalika  
**Summary:** Zadei, a high school drop out, meets a young man named Tetius one night on his way home from work.  
**Warning Codes:** Yaoi, AU, H/C, Language, Explicit Content  
**Author's Note:** This chapter contains a lime. If you don't like it then please don't read it. Thank you.  
**Pairings:** Zadei/Tetius  
**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

-----------------------

Chapter 4

Zadei sighed, exhausted as he unlocked his door and stepped into his apartment. God, was he tired. He had spent everyday this week over at Tetius' house. They had talked about practically every subject under the sun. Zadei had even taken to helping Tetius review for his exam.

Zadei had to admit that even the normally boring activities were actually quite pleasant when he was around Tetius. Even the day that they had helped his grandmother clean the sitting room had been rather fun. Now that Tetius had begun to relax in Zadei's presence he was quite entertaining to be around.

Zadei liked Tetius' grandmother as well. She was a sweet old lady, and an amazing cook. It was obvious that she cared for Tetius very much. He remembered the first day that they had met. When Tetius had left the room for a moment, she had told Zadei that she was very happy that the pale young man had finally made a friend.

Tetius' classes ran twice a week, on Tuesdays and Thursdays, at eight in the evening, so he was always free during the daytime. Thankfully, this last week, Zadei had been covering Tag's night shifts at the convenience store, so he had had plenty of time to visit.

Unfortunately, because he didn't have enough money to pay for cabs, the twenty five block walk to and from Tetius' place added onto the late night hours was tiring Zadei out faster than he would like to admit. He had suggested the Tetius come to his place the day after next. Tetius' grandmother had been happy to hear that he had accepted the offer.

Zadei had a shift at the convenience store in about half an hour, and again the next night. In-between he was working a half shift at the gas station. But, Zadei figured that if he slept all morning on Friday he would be awake enough to see Tetius in the afternoon. For some reason that he couldn't quite identify, the thought of missing a possible day spent with Tetius made him upset.

Closing the door behind him, Zadei stripped off his clothes and made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower. He turned on the water, but only the cold was working, again. Not long after Zadei was running off to his first shift.

xxxx

Zadei jerked out of a deep sleep. He wasn't entirely sure what had woken him. He lay on the bed trying to fall back to sleep when he heard a light knocking. Turning to look at the clock, he realized that it was already four in the afternoon.

He jumped out of bed in a flash, realizing who it must be that was knocking. He threw open the door to find Tetius standing with his fist raised, as if he were about to knock again. The boy was staring at him in surprise, that quickly melted into embarrassment. 

Zadei wasn't certain why until he remembered that he had crawled into bed wearing only his boxers that morning. Moving out of the way to let Tetius in, he apologized for oversleeping.

"That's all right." Zadei heard him say as he pulled on his pants and shirt. "I'm sorry for waking you. You look quite tired."

Zadei told him that it was fine and explained that he had worked late the night before. Tetius seemed to brighten up slightly when he realized that he hadn't disturbed Zadei.

Moving back over to his guest, Zadei took the books out of his arms and placed them on the sofa. Tetius had mentioned that he needed to spend more of his time studying and Zadei had offered to help.

Feeling a bit thirsty Zadei moved toward the kitchen. "Do you want a drink, Tetius?"

"Yes, please. Water would be nice."

Pulling a glass out of the cupboard Zadei filled it with water from the tap before grabbing a beer from the fridge for himself. He moved back over to the couch and pulled open the first notebook as Tetius settled, cross-legged, on the floor. 

It had confused Zadei, the first time that Tetius had done that. The pale young man had said that it helped him to concentrate. Trying to get Tetius to join him on the furniture, Zadei had mentioned that the university wouldn't let Tetius write on the floor, but Tetius had simply laughed it off. Zadei had decided not to let it bother him after that.

He began reading off questions for Tetius to answer. Most of it was advanced literature and, despite the fact the Zadei would probably never remember any of it, he still found the studying interesting.

Or maybe it was just Tetius that he found interesting. The way the boy sat completely still on the floor. His soft breathing as he thought about the way to word each answer. The way his teeth would worry his lower lip when he wasn't quiet sure if he was correct.

Zadei continued to read off question, leaving little marks beside the ones that Tetius didn't get right. Thankfully there were very few of those. Zadei didn't think that there could possibly be a better university for Tetius that Brekham. And of course his reasoning had nothing to do with the schools reputation. The enormous campus was only six blocks from Zadei's own apartment, so as long as Tetius got in they would be able to see each other when ever they wanted.

Though, even if Tetius didn't manage to get into Brekham there was a good chance that he would still be around. It would be very difficult for Tetius to move to a different city, even if it was to further his education. Of course, with Tetius' grades it was unlikely that he would be refused the school of his choice.

It was nearly 9 pm before they had finished reviewing the entire book. They had stopped briefly for dinner. Nothing fancy, just instant soup and some crackers. But the time had still flown by.

Tetius stood, thanking Zadei for his help and went to call himself a cab. He came back over to the sofa and was starting to collect his books when Zadei decided to stop him.

"Why don't you just come back tomorrow. I'm not working, so we can spend the entire day studying."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather be doing something else." Tetius' voice was soft as he asked. "You don't need to waste your entire day. I can study on my own."

Zadei shook his head. "It's fine. I want a day to just relax and lie around. I can certainly help you study at the same time."

Tetius didn't answer immediately. He must have been thinking it over. Zadei was about to insist when the pale young man nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Zadei. I would like that. It's easier to study with someone else. And thank you for dinner as well. I should go or I'll miss my ride."

Zadei nodded, happy, as he let Tetius out into the hall. He would have followed the younger man down to the street, but Tetius had insisted that he would be fine. Locking the door, Zadei was nearly overcome by a wave of exhaustion. Stumbling to the bed, he flopped himself down onto it and promptly fell asleep.

xxxx

Zadei woke suddenly. He wasn't entirely certain what had woken him. He could hear a distant siren, but those had never bothered him before. In fact, considering the neighborhood that he lived in, they were generally quiet comforting. Figuring that it must have been nothing he allowed himself to relax back down onto his stomach, resting his cheek on the pillow.

He was just on the verge of drifting off when he felt a light tough brush across his back. Surprised, he jerked his head to the other side to find Tetius laying on the bed beside him. The boys delicate hands were stroking abstract patterns on Zadei's back through his shirt.

Confused as to why Tetius had come back, he had left hours ago, and how he had managed to get in, Zadei opened his mouth to speak. And closed it again when Tetius gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen. Maybe they didn't really matter, the hows and the whys. Tetius was here, and Zadei couldn't think of a single reason to complain.

That sweet smile was still present and Zadei, still feeling rather drowsy, was trying to decide what he should do next. He reached out to run his fingers through that long silver hair and was about to move closer when he suddenly realized that there were warm lips already pressed against him own. Tetius had moved so quickly that Zadei hadn't even noticed, not that he was going to complain. With a growl, Zadei pulled Tetius closer as he moved his own body over him.

Continuing their passionate kiss, Zadei began to remove his guest's clothing. The soft cotton fabric of Tetius' shirt and pants were gone so quickly it was almost as if they had melted away under his touch.

Before Zadei knew it he was naked as well and pressing his body against Tetius' warm silky flesh. He let his hands wander freely still kissing Tetius' lips. Slowly he began to move down, wanting to taste more of his new lover. He was halfway down the pale chest when he felt a sharp tug on his hair. Worried that he had moved too fast, he glanced up to meet Tetius' eyes.

His lover was still smiling softly. He looked like he was enjoying himself immensely, and Zadei was certain that both of the boy's hands were still stroking his back. Shrugging it off, Zadei moved back down but was stopped by the same tugging. Now feeling quite frustrated Zadei jerked his head down sharply…

And woke, laying on his side, staring at the wall of his apartment. His head was throbbing. Turning his gaze to the head of the bed he could just make out through the low lighting, a small clump of his hair caught on one of the pitted metal bars that made up his headboard. It must have become caught while he had been sleeping and had been torn out when he rolled over.

Isn't that just perfect? Not only did it completely ruin my dream about Tetius, but now I've probably got a bald spot. Still snarling to himself Zadei moved to get out of bed. As he pulled himself into a sitting position, he let out a sharp groan. Apparently that dream had been too realistic, the erection that was currently straining against the tight material of his jeans was evidence of that.

Pulling his clothes off painfully, Zadei stood and made his way to the bathroom. This was one morning that he wouldn't mind the broken water heater, a cold shower was definitely what he needed right now.

Unfortunately, the freezing water didn't seem to be off much help. Zadei just couldn't stop thinking about that dream. About how beautiful Tetius had been. About the heat that had radiated from his skin. The passionate kiss that had started everything moving.

After another few moments of trying to think of absolutely anything else Zadei decided to admit defeat. Even the water trailing down his back reminded him of the soft caresses that he had dreamt of. Leaning his cheek against the cold, tiled wall, he took hold of his member and stroked himself off.

When he was finished, he got out and dried himself off. Checking the clock he realized the Tetius would be getting there soon and began to dress himself.

xxxx

The morning study session had gone well. Tetius had only gotten three answers wrong. The walk in the park just before lunch had been relaxing, and Zadei had enjoyed watching Tetius' hair shimmer in the sun. Plus as they were leaving Zadei had noticed that the landlord was actually out fixing the buzzer system. 

It was lunch when things had begun to go downhill. Well more accurately it was after lunch. When Tetius had offered to treat them both to some ice cream and Zadei had made the mistake of accepting.

That first tiny flick of the tongue as Tetius tasted his treat had brought the entire dream rushing straight to the front of Zadei's mind. The entire time that they had been eating their dessert Zadei couldn't stop wondering if Tetius' lips were just as soft and inviting in real life as they had been in his dream.

When they had gotten back to the apartment they had begun studying again but Zadei could barely concentrate. After about an hour of Tetius having to repeat his answers so that Zadei could check them the younger man had become concerned.

Zadei had been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice Tetius had stood until he felt a soft hand on his forehead. Golden eyes jerked up to meet Tetius' and he realized that his guest was standing only inches away.

"Zadei? Are you feeling all right?"

Startled by their close proximity, Zadei pulled back sharply insisting that he was all right. When Tetius didn't move away, he stood sharply. "I think I just need something to drink. I'm sorry that I wasn't paying attention."

"That's all right." Tetius stepped back as Zadei moved past him and into the kitchen. When he returned he found the Tetius had re-seated himself of the floor. That was good, it meant that Tetius thought that everything was fine. If he didn't, he would have kept asking.

Sitting back down on the sofa Zadei focused all of his attention on the notebook in his hands. If he was focusing on the words then there was less chance of him becoming distracted.

Almost too soon it was time for Tetius to go. Zadei called for a cab while Tetius picked up all of his notebooks. Tetius was just about ready to leave when Zadei realized that he was staring at the boy's lips again.

Feeling impulsive Zadei grabbed one of those pale arms and pulled the boy forward. He pressed his lips against Tetius', careful not to be to forceful. Oh, his lips are just a soft as I imagined. The sound of Tetius' notebooks dropping to the floor broke Zadei from his thoughts, and convinced him that maybe he should also break their kiss.

Pulling back slowly Zadei took a long hard look at Tetius. The boy's face was bright red, and his eyes were wide. Not certain what to say Zadei bent to retrieve the books that had been spilt across the floor.

The doorbell buzzed sharply and Zadei noticed Tetius jump at the sound. Straightening up the older man held out the books. "I think that's your ride."

Tetius' hands shook slightly as he took the books back. "Th… thank… you." Zadei opened the door for him and watched Tetius' back until the boy had entered the stairwell.

Golden eyes closed as their owner leaned against the doorjamb with a sigh. Maybe that wasn't the best idea. He seemed really upset. But then again it's not like he ran away from me.

---------------------

TBC

Thank you to Lilly for the review. It's nice to know that someone is enjoying this story. I was kind of happy that you asked about a none AU Seimaden fic. I've been thinking about writing one for a while now. I wonder if it'll work out. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:**

Innocence**Author:** Kalika  
**Summary:** Zadei, a high school drop out, meets a young man named Tetius one night on his way home from work.  
**Warning Codes:** Yaoi, AU, H/C, Language  
**Pairings:** Zadei/Tetius  
**Author's Note: **I don't really know what happened. I posted this chapter last week but it seems to be gone.  
**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment. 

-----------------------

Chapter 5 

It was Wednesday before Zadei was able to see Tetius again. He had been working every day, but that wasn't the only reason. After what had happened at their last meeting, Zadei hadn't felt right going to see Tetius. He had considered calling but, despite the fact that he didn't have Tetius' number, he figure that it just wasn't right. So he had decided that it would be best to wait for Tetius to call him.

It had been a painful few days, but on Tuesday night when he had gotten home from work there had been a message. Tetius had asked if Zadei would like to get together at his Grandmother's house to study on Wednesday and had left a phone number that he could be reached at.

So Zadei had called him back just that morning to tell Tetius that yes he could come by. He hoped that it was his imagination, but his friend had sounded extremely nervous. Perhaps, he had been upset by what had happened. But if Zadei needed to apologize, it would be best to do in person. As soon as he had finished with work he had headed over.

And so here he was, twenty minutes early for their three o-clock meeting, staring up at the huge building. He pressed the buzzer and was only mildly surprised that it was the grandmother who answered. He walked up to the door and knocked. Again it was Tetius' grandmother who let him in. The fact made him feel slightly depressed, perhaps Tetius didn't really want to see him.

"Oh, Zadei, I'm so glad that you're here. Tetius has been acting so strange lately, but he wont tell me why."

Zadei felt badly for Tetius' grandmother. She was obviously quite worried and, if Zadei was right, it was his own fault. Wanting to talk to Tetius now more than ever he asked where the younger man was.

"You're a bit early, so he's still in the shower. He should be out soon. You can wait in his room" She gave Zadei the directions, up the stairs and down the hall to the second last door, before heading off to the kitchen to start work on dinner.

Zadei stood outside of the bedroom door for a few moments before finally knocking. There was no response so he let himself in. The room was empty, though because of it's size he had to take a few second to confirm that. Stepping inside, he closed the door behind him, before turning to study the room carefully.

It was very nice, all done in greens and whites with very classic looking furniture. There was no stereo or television. No stacks of CD's or current trashy novels. There was a computer, but Zadei suspected that it ws only ever used for work.

Not really certain what to do while he waited, Zadei seated himself on the edge of the bed and picked up one of the study notebooks, flipping through it idly.

He was still toying with the pages when the bedroom door opened. Tetius walked in dressed in jeans and a sweater. The ends of his hair were slightly wet and stuck to his clothes. The boy froze as soon as he saw Zadei and a light blush crept across his cheeks.

"It's nice to see you."

The less than enthusiastic greeting made Zadei feel uncomfortable. Wanting to keep things from becoming awkward he smiled lightly and indicated the book in his hands, "Shall we get started?"

He watched as Tetius nodded and moved to settle himself on the floor. Perhaps this was best, if they just went back to the way that things had been before. With that thought in mind Zadei began to read off questions.

xxxx

By dinner time Zadei wasn't entirely certain how to feel. He was glad that things were getting back to normal. He was glad that Tetius seemed to be much more comfortable in his presence again. But he was disappointed that the pale figure beside him seemed to be completely ignoring what had happened between them on Saturday. Though, if Tetius was ignoring it then at least he wasn't being upset by it.

Or so Zadei thought until Tetius' grandmother had asked for one of them to pass the potatoes. They had both reached for the bowl at the same time and their fingers had brushed against each other.

Tetius' reaction would, probably, have been comical to anyone else. The pale arm had been jerked back so quickly that Tetius had ended up knocking his water glass over. The liquid had poured across the table and onto Zadei's arm. This had, of course, caused Tetius to begin apologizing endlessly as he used his napkin to sop up the water.

Zadei assured him that it was all right as he cleaned himself up with his own napkin. It was almost painful to see how uncomfortable Tetius was around him now.

After a bit of convincing from his grandmother, Tetius stopped apologizing and they all continued eating their dinner. But Zadei couldn't help noticing that Tetius' shoulders were tense as he sat and barely a word was spoken between the three of them for the rest of the meal.

xxxx

It was nearing ten o-clock as Zadei got himself ready to leave. After dinner had been finished he had helped Tetius to wash the dishes. There had been little chance that they would have been able to keep studying with the awkward tension that had now sprung up between them.

Zadei sat on the landing pulling on his shoes. Tetius was standing nearby waiting to let him out so that the security alarm could be set. Once Zadei had finished tying his shoes, he stood. Perhaps he had moved too quickly, because he saw Tetius jump out of the corner of his eye.

That was it. He couldn't let this go on anymore. They had already agreed that Zadei would come back in two days, but what was the point if Tetius was so uncomfortable around him.

"I'm sorry." Zadei tried to make the words gentle. It's wasn't that he wasn't sorry, he was just frustrated. But he needed to try and make things right.

"For what?" Tetius' voice was soft, but Zadei still couldn't bring himself to look the younger man in the eye. He was angry at himself for his stupidity, and he didn't want Tetius to think that anger was directed at him.

"For kissing you. I shouldn't have done that. I didn't mean to upset you." He focused his eyes on Tetius' hands, watching as the pale fingers fidgeted.

"You didn't."

Surprised, Zadei jerked his head up to meet Tetius eyes. I didn't? That can't be possible. "But you've been so…" He trailed off, uncertain of what to say. He watched as Tetius shifted nervously turning away.

"I didn't really mind. I was just embarrassed."

Zadei couldn't believe that excitement he felt when he hear those words. "So the way you were acting was just because you were embarrassed?" He watched as Tetius nodded. Feeling heartened, Zadei took a step forward. "Then could I do it again?"

He watched as Tetius' eyes widened in surprise. The blush on those pale cheeks darkened as he nodded slowly.

Zadei took another step forward, reaching out to take hold of Tetius' hand. He raised his other and brushed it lightly across one flushed cheek before leaning in to touch his lips softly against the pale young man's.

He was about to pull away when he felt Tetius begin to lean into his touch. Zadei pressed back a bit more firmly before pulling back to find Tetius watching him, looking embarrassed.

Zadei brought the hand in his up to his lips and kissed the knuckles gently. "I like you, Tetius." He kissed each finger individually watching Tetius swallow nervously.

Releasing his hold on the pale had Zadei moved towards the door. "I'll see you on Friday."

xxxx

Tetius knelt on the floor of Zadei's apartment doing one last run through of his notes. The entrance exam was tomorrow and he had memorized everything that he could.

The last two weeks had simply flown by. It hadn't been what he had been expecting the last two weeks before the test to be like, but he wasn't about to complain. It had been pleasant studying with Zadei. Not only had it helped him to memorize the information quickly, but there had been other perks.

Ever since that night at his grandmother's house things had changed between he and Zadei. The study sessions had been interspersed with Zadei's gently touches and kisses. Surprisingly, this had actually worked to Tetius' advantage. It had made his determination to learn everything he could stronger. He wanted to do well for Zadei, because Zadei had put so much time into helping him.

Of course, by now Tetius knew that he was in love with Zadei. Every touch, every kiss, every heated glance made his heart flutter. And he wanted more. With this thought in mind he took a quick look at the clock. Two in the afternoon. Good, that meant that he had enough time to go through the last book before Zadei got back from work.

The older man had insisted on taking him out for dinner, stating that he needed to relax or he'd be too nervous to write. Tetius had tried to object (he didn't want Zadei to waste his hard earned money on him) but Zadei had insisted that it was a reward for all of the time spent studying.

So, they were going out to dinner, and then afterwards Tetius would be spending the night. Zadei had suggested that, since his apartment was so mush closer to the university, it would be better for Tetius to stay over. It would give him a bit more time to sleep. It had sounded like a good plan and both Tetius and his grandmother had agreed.

It wasn't much longer before Tetius was finished and packing up his books. He had just finished placing them all back on the kitchen table when the door opened and Zadei entered. Tetius couldn't help the smile that stole over his features. It made him happy just to be near Zadei.

xxxx

Dinner had been wonderful. It wasn't that they had gone anyplace special, or even overly expensive. It had just been nice to sit down with Zadei and talk while they ate. No worrying about studying or anything like that. Maybe this is what it would be like for them all the time once he was in university.

Now they were just walking through the park. It was getting dark out, but Zadei had insisted that Tetius needed to fresh air after having been cooped up inside for the last few days. Feeling more content than Tetius had ever though possible, he reached out and slipped his hand into Zadei's.

He was quiet surprised to find himself being spun around suddenly. Zadei's lips pressed tightly against his own and Tetius pressed back slightly. He was still rather new to this whole thing, and Zadei had been limiting his kisses to simple pecks ever since that night at his grandmother's house.

Zadei pulled his lips away and Tetius, certain that they were about to return, was surprised to feel the kisses move down to his neck. He gasped in pleasure at the unexpected sensation. Who knew it could feel so nice to have someone sucking on the flesh of your neck?

Eventually, Zadei moved back up to Tetius' lips pulling him close. Tetius was just slipping his own arms up around Zadei's neck when it began to pour. They pulled apart sharply and, barely able to see each other through the sheets of rain, ran towards home hand in hand.

-------------------

TBC

I don't know how it works for other people but I've found that if I don't know something by the evening before a test then I can't memorize it anyway. It's just easier to take the night off and relax.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Innocence  
**Author:** Kalika  
**Summary:** Zadei, a high school drop out, meets a young man named Tetius one night on his way home from work.  
**Warning Codes:** Yaoi, AU, H/C, Language, Explicit Content  
**Pairings:** Zadei/Tetius  
**Authors Note:** This chapter contains a lemon. If you don't like then please don't read.  
**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

----------------

Chapter 6

Zadei dropped his soaked shirt onto the floor and ran his hand through his hair sprinkling the cold water onto his shoulders. God dammit, stupid rain. He was getting into it, I know he was. It's so fucking hard to keep my hands off of him. He drives me wild. Zadei growled softly under his breath and turned around to face the object of his frustration.

The breath caught in his throat at the sight. Tetius was bent over the kitchen sink wringing the rain water out of his hair. His white T-shirt and green slacks clung tightly to his body. Zadei could see every flex of his arms and shift in his stance through the soaked clothing. Zadei forced himself to take a deep breath and stay in place. This was not the time to do something stupid, no matter how much he wanted to take Tetius and throw him onto the bed. He couldn't let his desires ruin this. Whatever this relationship was that he and Teti were developing was too important to risk over a quick release. Besides, Zadei though wistfully as he watched Tetius bend farther over the sink. I couldn't do that to him. He deserves better. And he must be a virgin, so I need to be extra careful.

He watched Tetius straighten up and turn to face him. So, so beautiful. I can see right through his shirt. Zadei took an unconscious step forwards as Tetius gave him a bright smile.

"That rain sure came out of nowhere. It's too bad that it interrupted our walk." Tetius moved to step past Zadei and into the bathroom so that he could change out of his wet clothes. He stopped suddenly as Zadei took his hand. He turned back to find the other man leaning very close to his face. "Is something wrong, Zadei?" He tried to take a step backwards, but was caught in a pair of strong arms.

Zadei leaned down and covered Tetius' lips with a soft kiss. He pulled back briefly to look into Tetius' eyes before leaning back in again. Tetius' body was soft and cool to his touch. He felt Tetius raise his hands to lay them against his chest. Zadei moaned as the soft fingers brushed against his nipple. He let his tongue flick out to brush against the younger man's lips and felt Teti stiffen in response. He was about to pull away when Tetius leaned forwards to press his lips more tightly against his own.

Another soft lick and those pale lips had finally parted under his own. Zadei hesitated briefly before slipping his tongue into Teti's mouth. He was as gentle and caring as possible letting his tongue roam lightly around the warm cavern. Oh, he tastes wonderful. So sweet and pure. Zadei pulled back reluctantly to allow them some air and found Tetius leaning against him with his eyes closed, panting softly.

Zadei waited until those soft eyes had flickered open. He grinned at Tetius' expression, curious and content at the same time. "How was that?"

"I've never felt anything like that before. It felt so… nice." Tetius sighed and leaned his head against Zadei's chest while slipping his arms around the larger man's neck. "Zadei, could you do that again? I really liked it." He felt Zadei shudder and glanced up concerned. "Is that all ri…?"

Tetius was cut off as he was pulled up into another deep kiss. He opened his mouth automatically and felt Zadei's tongue slip into his mouth again. Feeling daring, Tetius flexed his own tongue up to brush against the slick muscle. He moaned in pleasure and pressed his body more tightly against Zadei's. Never had he experienced anything as intense as this. He felt weak in the knees as he clung to Zadei's shoulders to keep himself upright.

Zadei could feel Tetius trembling in his arms and tightened his hold on the slender body. He began to back slowly across the room keeping Tetius tight against him. When he reached the bed he lowered himself slowly, pulling Tetius down so that he was sitting sideways on his lap. Carefully, he slid Tetius back off of his lap until he was lying on the bed. Zadei pulled back to gage a reaction, but Tetius didn't seem to be upset by the compromising position. He leaned back down to kiss Tetius again and, feeling rather daring due to the reactions he'd been receiving, crawled onto the bed so that Tetius was trapped beneath him. Oh god, I need him now. He slid his lips away from Tetius' briefly. "Is this all right?" He felt Tetius nod and moved up to kiss his ear. "Tetius, I want to make love to you."

Tetius trembled when he heard that. He had no real knowledge of the mechanics, his parents had shielded him from that as well, but he had a general idea. He tightened his arms around Zadei's neck and sighed softly. "Yes, Zadei. Make love to me."

Zadei gave a solemn nod before he began to shower soft kisses all over Tetius' face. He slid his hands down to the hem of Tetius' shirt and quickly slipped his fingers underneath. Tetius gasped at the contact and clenched his fists against Zadei's back. "Oh!" 

Spurred on by Tetius' reactions Zadei took hold of the shirt and sat up slightly so that he could slide it up and, after coaxing Tetius to move his arms, slipped it over his head and dropped it to the floor.

He lowered himself back down so that he could lick gently at Tetius' left nipple. He felt one hand fist itself gently into his hair as the other stroked gently against his back. Grinning in satisfaction, he nipped lightly at the rosy bud in his mouth and was rewarded with a gasping moan as Tetius arched his back in pleasure. He switched his attentions to the other nipple and rested his hand against the soft, flat stomach beneath him.

He moved back up and pressed his lips gently against Tetius'. The smaller boy kissed back passionately. Zadei slid his hand around the pale back and down into his pants. He began to knead Tetius' behind gently as he continued the kiss.

Suddenly, Tetius pulled away from him. "Zadei, wait."

Zadei sighed and pressed his forehead against Tetius' neck. 'I should have known that this would happen. I pushed him to fast. He's not ready yet.' Zadei pulled up to stare into Tetius' eyes. "It's all right Tetius, we don't have to do this. Not if you aren't ready." Zadei began to pull back when Tetius locked his arms around Zadei's neck.

"No, please, I want this, but…"

Zadei leaned back down to nuzzle against Tetius' neck. "Yes, Teti?"

"I've just… never done this before."

Zadei pulled back to stare into his lover's eyes. "You're a virgin?" He watched a deep blush creep across Tetius' face before the smaller boy pulled himself up to press a cheek against his chest. Zadei wasn't exactly surprised to learn this. Considering Tetius' past and social inadequacies Zadei would have been more shocked if he weren't.

"I trust you Zadei. But… I don't even know how…."

Now this comment did shock Zadei. "You don't know how?" He watched Tetius pull away, his entire face now covered in a deep blush. The boy turned and tried to crawl out from under Zadei, but Zadei wasn't about to let him run away just because he was embarrassed. He lowered his weight against Tetius so that the boy was trapped face down underneath him on the mattress. He began to feel badly when he heard Tetius sniffling beneath him.

"God, you must think I'm pathetic." His voice trailed off into weak sobs.

Zadei reached around to gently stroke Tetius' cheek. He turned the boy's face so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "You're not pathetic. I think it's cute." He watched Tetius' eyes widen slightly with surprise. "You're scared, but that's all right. Considering how sheltered your upbringing was I probably shouldn't have been surprised that you never learned how two men have sex."

"Is it different than between a man and a woman? I don't know how that works either." His voice trailed of into embarrassed silence.

Zadei couldn't help it. He began to laugh. Tetius looked up, horrified, before trying to pull away again. Zadei caught him in his arms and held him still as his chuckles dissipated. "I'm not laughing at you Tetius." He pulled Tetius into a tight embrace. "It must be hard when you don't know what to expect. It's all right." He rubbed Tetius' back gently as the boy trembled against him.

"I… I still want to do this Zadei."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Zadei. Show me how it's done."

Zadei could tell that Tetius was trying desperately to calm his trembling as Zadei moved back on top of him. He began to stroke the boy's chest and stomach as he moved in for another kiss. He felt relived when Tetius began to kiss him back and arch up into his touch. Zadei moved his fingers to Tetius' nipples and began to play with them once again. He wanted to make this as pleasant for Tetius as he could.

Tetius was giving him something precious. And it wasn't like this was the first time that Zadei had been with a virgin, but it was definitely the first time that he had cared about making it good for them. But then Tetius was special. Zadei had never felt this way about anyone before, he had never thought that he was capable of love. All he knew was that he wanted this to be a night that Tetius would never forget.

Once he was certain that Tetius was thoroughly enjoying himself, Zadei began to let his hands wander. He very slowly and carefully moved them down towards Tetius' waist. Tetius gasped as Zadei undid his pants and began to pull both them and his underwear down. 

Zadei stopped removing his lover's clothes when he felt Tetius' hands trembling against his chest. He moved back up and took the boy's hands while giving him a soft kiss. He slowly moved Tetius' hands up to the headboard rail and wrapped the slim fingers around it. "Hold onto this and don' t let go, " he whispered directly into Tetius' ear. He felt Tetius nod and turned to look into his eyes. Zadei gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile before kissing him once more. He pulled back slowly, and placed a soft kiss on the boy's nose. "Trust me, Tetius."

"I do."

Zadei once again moved down Tetius' body. He pulled Tetius pants and underwear off, watching carefully for any signs of fear from Tetius, before dropping them to the floor. Still watching Tetius carefully he reached out and gently pushed the boy's legs apart. He broke his eye contact with Tetius briefly to take in the sight of this beautiful boy. HIs body was smooth and soft, and Zadei could feel his mouth watering at the site of the half hard member laying nestled against soft white curls. The pale boy was shaking, but still met his gaze and made no effort to stop what was happening. Zadei held his eyes and smiled warmly as he reached out to take hold of Tetius' cock. The boy jumped with a startled gasp, but still didn't try to stop him.

Feeling reassured Zadei began to trail his fingers up and down the sides of his lover's member. It was slim and soft, just like the pale boy it belonged to. He watched Tetius' eyes close as his breathing became more ragged. Zadei could barely contain the satisfied chuckle that was welling up within him. Such sensual reactions. I'll bet he's never even touched himself. He gave a rather firm jerk and watched Tetius react with pleasure. His entire body began to tremble as Zadei leaned down to nuzzle against the base of Tetius' penis. He buried his nose in the soft pubic hair and inhaled deeply before pressing a soft kiss against the warm member.

Tetius gave a deep moan and Zadei grinned as he trailed his lips up to the tip. He flicked his tongue against the slit briefly before closing his lips around the head. The moans and gasps that his lover was producing were music to his ears. He reached out and gently stilled the legs that were trembling against the sides of his chest. He slid his lips down slowly taking more, and more of Tetius' cock into his mouth. Tetius was arching his back in pleasure and Zadei had only gotten about half way down before the boy gave a gasping cry and came suddenly in his mouth. 

Zadei supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. The boy was a virgin after all. He carefully licked up any semen that was running down the boy's length before pulling away and swallowing. 

He quickly and silently removed the last of his clothes and dropped them to the floor before moving slowly back up towards Tetius' face. His eyes were tightly closed and his breath was coming in soft, rapid pants. His hands were still tightly wrapped around the rails of the head board, the knuckles turned white from the pressure of his grip. Zadei reached up and pulled his hands free before resting them near the boys face. He then lowered his body carefully onto Tetius and watched as the boy's glazed eyes opened. Tetius met his gaze immediately, and Zadei broke into a rather large grin. "So, how did you like that?"

"Is … it always like that?"

Zadei kissed his nose softly, "No. When you get used to it, you can make it last much longer, and believe me, it'll feel so much better." He watched Tetius blush deeply and then stiffened when the boy shifted and rubbed against Zadei's own partial erection.

Tetius froze and gasped. "Zadei… you're still…?"

"I told you," he began with a chuckle. "When you're used to it you can make it last longer. Don't worry, we aren't done yet." He leaned down to kiss Tetius passionately as he rubbed his crotch firmly against the one beneath him. Tetius reached up and wound his arms tightly around Zadei's back while Zadei in turn clasped his hands around Tetius. He marveled at the fact that his hand's could almost encircle the boy's waist completely as he lifted him up so that their bodies were pressed flush together. He could feel Tetius' member getting hard against his own and gave a pleasured moan that was lost in their kiss.

He lowered the both of them back onto the bed and reached over into the top drawer of the bedside table. Never breaking from their kiss he pulled out a tube of lubricant and a box of condoms. He turned the box upside down, but didn't hear anything fall out onto the table top. He pulled back from the kiss in surprise and turned to see that there was nothing on the table. Turning the box towards himself only proved that it was empty. He growled in anger.

xxxx

"What's … wrong?" Tetius' voice was shaking, and he could barely get the word's out between his pants for breath. He had been thoroughly enjoying the kiss and was surprised by Zadei's sudden anger. Had he done something wrong?

Zadei turned back and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. "I'm out of condoms."

"Condoms?"

Zadei looked surprised before breaking into soft laughter. Tetius looked up at him in confusion. "I'm sorry, I just forgot how new this all is to you. You use condoms when you have sex to protect you from sexually transmitted diseases." Tetius blushed as Zadei suddenly stood and made his way to the bathroom.

He was still slightly confused. "Zadei? Do you have a sexually transmitted disease?" He watched as Zadei emerged from the bathroom empty handed.

"No, I don't."

"Then … why does it matter?" Tetius could feel a blush creeping across his cheeks as he spoke. The fact that he was laying naked on the bed while Zadei, equally naked, watched him from across the room was incredibly embarrassing, but he managed to continue with what he had begun to say. "You know that I've never done this before." He felt his blush deepen at Zadei's surprised stare.

He watched Zadei's eyes soften as the older man walked back over to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over Tetius. "That is true, I suppose." He kissed Tetius softly and reached over to stroke his soft hair. "As long as you're sure about this…" Tetius nodded nervously, he didn't trust his voice not to crack if he spoke the words out loud. Having been treated to a full view of Zadei's naked body he was now horribly nervous.

He tried to control his blush as Zadei picked up a small bottle off of the bedside table, and crawled fully onto the bed to kneel between his legs. He watched with fascination as Zadei opened the bottle and squirted a small amount of the contents onto his hand. Zadei rubbed the substance onto his cock, before squirting a little bit more onto his hand. He glanced up and Tetius tried to hide his discomfort and uncertainty as their eyes met.

"Oh, that's right. I should have explained." Zadei smiled reassuringly and gave Tetius a quick peck on the lips. "This is lubricant. It will help to easy the motion so that you won't be injured." Tetius nodded weakly, feeling his nervousness grow even more. Zadei placed the bottle back onto the table before burying his fingers into Tetius' hair. Tetius felt himself being guided back to lay on the pillow before Zadei's lips moved to claim his own.

The kiss was deep and passionate. Tetius could feel everything that was happening around him. Zadei's chest pressed firmly against his own, his thighs brushing against the man's hips, the slick hand that curled slowly around his leg and began to stroke gently at his opening. He moaned weakly into Zadei's mouth and slid his hand's up to the man's shoulders. His fingers flexed weakly, in time with the soft strokes. He turned his head to the side, breaking the kiss, in order to satisfy his need for oxygen and gave a sharp gasp as he felt one finger slide into him. He tensed suddenly at the strange feeling.

"Does it hurt?" He could feel Zadei's lips brush against his ear and trembled.

"No." He gasped while still trying to catch his breath. "It doesn't … hurt. It's strange."

A soft kiss was placed on the skin just below his ear. "Don't worry. It will feel much better." More soft kisses were placed down his cheek, on his temple, across his forehead and finally back to his lips. The entire time he could feel Zadei's finger moving within him, but the sensation was becoming less and less uncomfortable with every passing moment.

He was just beginning to kiss Zadei back when he felt the pressure at his anus increase again. It took him a moment to realize that it was simply Zadei slipping another finger inside of him. "Just relax, Tetius. It'll get better I promise you." Tetius nodded and gave himself over the the passionate kisses that Zadei was bestowing upon him. He felt Zadei's hand release his hair and begin to slide down his neck and across his chest. Tetius' body was burning with pleasure, he barely even noticed that Zadei had added yet another finger.

He did notice when Zadei pulled back from their kisses to stare into his eyes. Tetius lay there panting and staring up at him in confusion. He watched Zadei smirk before he felt the man's finger's brush against something deep inside of him. His entire body jolted with pleasure and he gave a sharp cry, his eyes closing automatically. His hands clung tightly to Zadei's arms as he rode the waves of pleasure coursing through him. Zadei continued to brush his finger's against that one sweet spot and Tetius couldn't stop himself from trembling. He could feel Zadei's lips moving against his own almost as if they were forming words, but if they were he certainly couldn't hear them above his own pulse pounding in his ears. Tetius could feel the pressure building inside of himself again. One last thrust of Zadei's fingers and he was coming again with a choked cry.

When he was finally able to reopen his eyes he became aware of soft fingers trailing across his cheeks and lips. He turned his head to find Zadei watching him with a gentle smile. Tetius, realizing that his hands were still clutching Zadei's arms, pulled the man down into a soft kiss. Zadei pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against Tetius'. "I think that you're ready now." His voice was soft and his breath gently tickled Tetius' lips. Tetius nodded shakily. He had a pretty good idea of what Zadei was talking about by now. He was still feeling rather intimidated by the whole idea, but he trusted the man not to hurt him.

Tetius eagerly accepted another kiss, but gave a soft moan of disappointment as Zadei pulled his fingers out from inside of him. Zadei snickered softly at that. "Don't worry, you'll be experiencing a lot more pleasure soon." He paused to stroke Tetius' hair before taking a gentle hold on his waist. "I'm going to roll you over, Tetius. I think this position will be easier on you for your first time." Tetius nodded and allowed Zadei to turn him onto his stomach.

He felt Zadei settle his hands against his back and begin to stroke up and down his spine. His hair was guided to fall down over his shoulders as the hands roamed. Zadei's lips soon found his shoulder blades and the man began nipping and licking across his back. The warm hands guided him up and onto his knees. Tetius felt one hand reach around and give a gentle yank on his now limp cock and he dropped forward catching his weight on his forearms. It didn't take much stimulation for Tetius to become hard once more and soon he was moving his hips in time with Zadei's strokes.

"Are you ready now?" The words were soft in his ear and Tetius shuddered at the erotic feeling.

"Yes" He wasn't sure if the word had been audible, but Zadei certainly seemed to know what he had meant. The hand left his cock and Tetius almost moaned out loud before he felt something large and firm press against his entrance. He began to tremble slightly and felt Zadei's hand stroke his lower back to comfort him. "Yes." He panted once more and let his head drop as he felt Zadei begin to press his member inside. He felt the tip push past the tight ring of muscle and clenched his hands into the bed sheets. Without his realizing, a sharp groan slipped past his lips at this initial penetration. Each panting breath that followed was coupled with a faint moan. 

His entire body was trembling now, but he wasn't aware of that either. His mind was focused on the feeling of Zadei inside of him. It didn't really hurt, but that same uncomfortable feeling that had struck him with the insertion of the first finger was back, and he was trying with all of his might to suppress it. He knew that it would become pleasant again and was willing it to happen soon. He wanted to enjoy this along with Zadei. Slowly the uncomfortable feeling began to diminish and Tetius realized that Zadei had not moved since his first thrust. Tetius raised his head in surprise and turned to stare into the man's eyes. He could clearly see the indecision there and was surprised. "Zadei? What's wrong?"

Zadei kept one hand on Tetius' hip and reached forward with the other to stroke his cheek. "Are you all right? If this hurts too much we can stop right now."

Tetius shook his head sharply. He didn't want this to stop. He wanted to keep going. He wanted to be with Zadei like this. He wanted to feel the man completely inside of him.

Zadei moved from stroking his cheek to fingering his hair. "You sounded like you were in pain. Your body is still trembling. If you aren't ready for this, please tell me. I couldn't bear it if I hurt you like this." 

Tetius was shocked when he felt Zadei's fingers shaking. He's really worried about hurting me. He's so sweet. Tetius took a deep breath and gave Zadei a supportive smile. "It's all right Zadei. You didn't hurt me at all. I just needed some time to get used to it. Just like when you used your fingers. It's all right now."

"You're certain?" Zadei's hand cupped his cheek gently. Tetius smiled again and nodded. Tetius allowed his face to be guided up as Zadei leaned down to plant a firm kiss on his lips. The hand moved back down to his hips, but Tetius continued to move his lips against Zadei's. The man broke the kiss suddenly to stare deeply into Tetius' eyes. What he saw there must have resolved whatever lingering doubts he had because he smiled brightly and nuzzled against the boy's ear. "I'm going to move again. Are you ready?" Tetius nodded and steadied himself for what he knew was coming.

Zadei took a gentle, but firm hold of the boy's hips and slowly began to slip himself into the boy's tight heat. Tetius couldn't hold back his moans as he felt Zadei's member stretching his passage. Sharp panting breaths landed, warm and comforting, against his cheek. With one last push Tetius could feel Zadei's warm thighs press against his backside. He let out a heavy breath at the wonderful sensation of being filled with a throbbing heat. He could feel Zadei's chin resting against his shoulder and turned to find the man's eyes closed in pleasure while he panted for breath. Tetius smiled softly and pressed a soft kiss against the man's temple. He watched those deep golden eyes open and gave Zadei another kiss. Their eyes met and Tetius gave a firm nod. Zadei nodded as well and slowly pulled himself back so that only the tip of his cock remained inside of Tetius. He continued to hold Tetius' eyes as he thrust himself back into the boy. Tetius jerked in pleasure as Zadei's member thrust deep inside of him once more. A series of breathy moans escaped him as Zadei did the same thing again and again, and still their eyes held. 

Another thrust at a slightly different angle and Tetius let out a scream of pleasure and jerked his head back. A second thrust created the same burning pleasure and Tetius let his head drop as he gasped in ecstasy. He could feel Zadei's lips against the back of his neck as a hand grasped hold of his rigid cock and began to stroke him. Zadei's thrusts were speeding up and Tetius began to thrust his hips back to meet the man's motions. He could feel his body tensing up and knew that his release was quickly approaching. "Zadei. Oh, God. I'm so close."

"Me too." The words Zadei whispered against his neck were laced with desire. Tetius tried to say his lover's name again but was lost to the moans and gasps that accompanied Zadei's increased thrusting speed and strength. The hand stroking his member sped up as well and sooner than Tetius had thought possible he was screaming his pleasure and ejaculating onto the sheets beneath him. He felt his strength give out and was certain that he would have collapsed if it weren't for Zadei's strong arms supporting him. He felt Zadei trust a couple more times before coming deep within his body and moaning his name.

Zadei carefully lowered his lover to the mattress and dropped down in front of him. Tetius felt his cheek caught in a firm grip and a soft kiss pressed against his nose. "Are you all right?" The words were soft and Tetius almost didn't hear them. He stared deep into Zadei's eyes and gave a bright smile and slow nod. He was exhausted and could barely keep his eyes open. Zadei seemed to realize this and, chuckling, moved up to lean against the headboard. He pulled Tetius over so that the boy was nestled between his legs with his head resting on the man's chest.

-----------------------

TBC

I realize that the whole "doesn't know about sex" thing seems a bit implausible, but if you think about it, Tetius parents were trying to shield him from the world. They didn't even let him play with other children. What reason would they have had to teach him anything about sex?


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Innocence  
**Author:** Kalika  
**Summary:** Zadei, a high school drop out, meets a young man named Tetius one night on his way home from work.  
**Warning Codes:** Yaoi, AU, H/C, Language  
**Pairings:** Zadei/Tetius  
**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

-----------------------

Chapter 7

It was Monday morning and Zadei had been awake for a quiet awhile. It was almost time to wake Tetius for his test, but he was having a hard time actually convincing himself to do it. Tetius was just so cute laying curled between Zadei's legs. His hair brushed like silk against the man's chest with every breath. With a resigned sigh, Zadei moved to shake his lover awake.

The boy stirred slightly, tightening his hold on Zadei before snuggling back against his chest. Thinking that Tetius had fallen back asleep, Zadei moved to shake him once more. He didn't get the chance as Tetius suddenly bolted upright and reached for the clock. After placing it back down on the bedside table Tetius began to get up.

Feeling a bit put out that he hadn't even been acknowledged, Zadei caught one arm and yanked the boy back down on top of him. He caught those sweet lips in a gentle kiss before releasing his hold.

Tetius giggled as he pulled away. "I need to leave soon. I thought you were still asleep. I was going to wake you after I showered."

"That's fine. But I want to walk you there before my shift starts." Zadei let his hands roam lightly up and down his lover's back.

"All right. But I need to go home tonight. My grandmother will want to hear all about the test."

Zadei nodded in agreement. He already knew that Tetius needed to go home. But he also knew that Tetius would call him, so it was okay. Relaxing his hold, he watched the young man stand, letting his eyes roam over his body. Zadei could see every little mark that his kisses and bites had left on the pale skin. It was incredibly arousing.

Tetius seemed to have noticed his attention because the pale young man flushed brightly and grabbed the sheet using it to cover himself. Of course, that just left Zadei laying uncovered on the bed, which further deepened Tetius' embarrassment. The pale man hurriedly gathered his clothes and disappeared into the washroom leaving Zadei chuckling to himself.

Getting up, Zadei pulled on his boxers and glanced around the room. He noticed Tetius' brief's laying on the floor and picked them up. He wasn't really sure why, but the urge to hide them came over him. Deciding to go with his gut he stuffed the garment into the narrow space between his mattress and box-spring.

Soon enough Tetius had returned from the washroom, fully dressed with a towel wrapped around his long hair. Zadei slipped past him and into the washroom, but not before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Shower finished, Zadei walked back into the main room, moving over to the closet to find himself something to wear. He dressed slowly watching Tetius out of the corner of his eye. The younger man kept glancing around the room as if he were looking for something.

"Are you missing something?" Zadei had to fight to keep the laughter out of his voice.

Tetius jumped, surprised and shook his head blushing deeply.

"Then let's go."

"But…"

"Yes?"

"It's nothing."

Zadei grinned and opened the door to let Tetius out. He couldn't resist the urge to slide his hand against his lover's backside. The boy tensed slightly but didn't say anything although he was careful to try to keep Zadei from seeing his blush.

xxxx

Zadei leaned against the counter of the convenience store. God, was he bored. There had barely been any customers at all. He let his thoughts wander to Tetius. I wonder how he did on his test. I hope he wasn't too distracted. A low beep alerted him to the fact that someone had just entered and he looked up to see Candi walk in.

Glad to finally be finished, and looking forward to speaking to Tetius on the phone, he began getting ready to leave. He was almost out the back door when Candi stopped him.

"Zadei? Are you free tonight?"

Zadei nodded. Most likely she wanted to duck out early for a date and needed him to cover for her. He would just have to hope that Tetius called before he needed to come back here.

"Want to come over to my place? My boyfriend and I broke up and I'm feeling a little restless."

Zadei sighed, unhappy. It would have been easier if he needed to cover her shift. "Sorry, Candi. I can't."

"Oh, are you working at the gas station?"

"Actually, I've kind of met someone."

She seemed to think about this for a moment before replying. "You've never had anyone that you wouldn't cheat on before. I'm kind of impressed. Must be one hell of a person."

Zadei couldn't agree more, but he still felt badly after all of the times that she had been there for him. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You never asked me when you knew that I was seeing someone. I think it's only fair. But one day I'm going to have to meet them you know."

Zadei laughed. Maybe there would be a day when he introduced Tetius to his coworkers. He hadn't really thought it through, but he never wanted to lose Tetius. He could almost picture them growing old together. He was about to say so, but froze as his gaze landed on a man outside the window. Clive? What the hell is he doing here? Why now?

"Sorry, Candi. I've got to run." He didn't even wait for a response before dashing out the back. If he was lucky, Clive hadn't seen him. He needed to get out of town for a couple of days. All he needed was to stop at home to pick up some clothes and money. 

Unfortunately, he was on a bus halfway to the next city before he realized that he had forgotten to bring Tetius' phone number with him.

xxxx

Tetius sat in the back of the cab going over the test questions in his head. All in all he was pretty sure that he had done very well. It had been much easier than he had expected.

He shifted slightly and blushed in embarrassment as he remembered that he hadn't been able to find his underwear that morning. He didn't know what was worse, the fact that he spent the entire day with out them or the fact that they were still in Zadei's apartment and the man could find them at any time.

By the time he got home, he had managed to force the issue from his mind. His grandmother had been happy to hear that the test had been so easy. She had bustled off to the kitchen, declaring that she would make him a special dinner to celebrate.

Feeling tired Tetius made his way up to his room and lay down on the bed. He picked up the phone and dialed Zadei's number. There was no answer and Tetius decided that he would rather talk to the man directly than leave a message so he hung up, planning to call again later.

xxxx

It was late Thursday night when Zadei got back to his apartment. He had called one of his contacts and had found out that Clive had moved on again, so it was safe to come back. Zadei checked the apartment thoroughly. Everything seemed to be in place, which meant that either Clive hadn't found out where he lived or he hadn't bothered to break in.

Exhausted, Zadei dropped his bag to the ground and flopped back onto the sofa. He wanted to call Tetius, but it was far to late. He didn't want to wake his grandmother. Reaching over he hit the play button on the answering machine.

---  
-Tues. - 8:30 am

"Hello Zadei. This is Tetius. I thought you'd like to know that I passed my test so I'll be attending Brekham this fall. It's nice to be able to get the results so fast. I wanted to tell you in person but you must be working. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

-Tues. - 10:45 pm

"Hey Zadei. It's Tag. I just hooked up with some chick and was hoping you could cover for me tomorrow. Call me if you can. Later.

-Wed. - 12:37 pm

"This is Tetius. I was just wondering… if you got my other message. Bye."

- Thurs. - 9:53 am

"Zadei this is Mark. I need to know if you can work a shift at the station on Sat. Call me back."

- Thurs. - 8:57 pm

"This is Tetius. I hope you're all right. I didn't mean to bother you so much. I'm… sorry for taking up so much of you time… I'm sorry."  
----

Zadei didn't like the sound of the last message. Tetius' had seemed very sad. It was possible that the boy thought that he had been rejected. Actually, how could he not. The day after they have sex Zadei stopped contacting him. It would have been more surprising if Tetius hadn't taken it that way.

Zadei was about to pick up the phone when he reminded himself of the late hour. He was just going to have to go over. Unfortunately, he had no extra money to spare right now, so he would have to walk.

xxxx

It was very early in the morning when Zadei finally made it to Tetius' home. He climbed the fence and dropped down into the yard. Thankfully there was a sturdy tree just outside of Tetius' window and soon Zadei had climbed it and was looking in on the sleeping boy. He was about to open the window when he noticed the wires along the inside of the glass. It was probably attached to the security system. Remembering Tetius' story about his parents Zadei decided to knock instead.

He watched Tetius wake, raising his head slightly to try and identify the noise. The boy turned so that he was facing the window. Zadei could see the shock clearly as he was recognized. Tetius jumped out of bed and came over to the window.

Zadei fully appreciated the view. It seemed that Tetius liked to sleep wearing just a loose pair of sleep pants. There was a low beep and then Tetius was sliding the window open. A localized alarm? That's handy. I was planning on climbing down so that Tetius could let me in the front door.

Zadei climbed in through the opening and pulled Tetius into a tight hug. "God, I missed you. I had to leave town suddenly. I didn't have time to tell you and I forgot to take you number with me. I'm sorry."

He felt Tetius nuzzle gently against his neck, his breath warm as he spoke. "It's all right. I'm glad you're back."

Zadei pulled Tetius up into a fierce kiss. He needed to convey just how much he had missed his lover. And just how sorry he was. It took him a moment to realize that Tetius was responding with just as much force. 

The golden eyed man began to back his lover up until they were standing at the edge of the bed. A soft push and Tetius was laying back with Zadei positioned on top of him. They were still kissing as Zadei reached down to slip off Tetius' pants.

Gently hands took hold of his own, stopping his progress. "Zadei. My grandmother is in the next room."

Zadei let out a sigh and stood. Tetius was right, he knew that. Quickly Zadei began to remove his clothes. Soon his jacket, boots, pants, and shirt were all lying on the floor. He noticed that Tetius was watching him with confusion and reached down. He took hold of his lovers hands and pulled the younger man to his feet before pulling the covers back and dropping down into the bed.

Zadei reached out and pulled Tetius down against him so that the two were laying chest to chest. The golden eyed man pressed a gently kiss against his lover's temple. "I'm fine with this."

Tetius snuggle tightly against him, smiling. "Grandmother could walk in before we wake."

"Don't worry about it. I wake early."

--------------------

TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Innocence  
**Author:** Kalika  
**Summary:** Zadei, a high school drop out, meets a young man named Tetius one night on his way home from work.  
**Warning Codes:** Yaoi, AU, H/C, Language  
**Pairings:** Zadei/Tetius  
**Authors Note:**  
**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

-----------------------

Chapter 8

It had been three months, and Zadei had never been happier. Tetius was currently attending university, he was making friends, and getting used to being around people. Of course he still always had time for Zadei.

In fact, Zadei made sure of it. Despite Tetius' school work and Zadei's own jobs, it was hard to make time to be together. But they always managed. Even Tetius' insistence that he continue to live with his grandmother didn't really keep them apart.

Zadei entered the general sciences building. He had taken to picking Tetius up after his classes when ever possible. He hadn't been planning to do so today, but he had managed to get out of work earlier than expected.

The class that Tetius was currently in had not yet been let out, so Zadei leaned himself back against the wall to wait. It wasn't long before students were streaming past him, on their way to other classes. He continued to wait. Tetius usually lagged behind, so that he wouldn't get caught up in the crowd. 

A few more minutes of waiting and Zadei began to wonder if he had the right classroom. It is Thursday, isn't it? Peaking his head around the door, Zadei found the room empty except for one person. He recognized the girl as someone that Tetius had introduced him to. Though for the life of him, he couldn't remember her name. He cleared his throat, causing her to look up.

"Oh. You're Zadei aren't you? If you're looking for Tetius he had to leave early. He got a call about his grandmother. Apparently she was taken to the hospital."

Zadei thanked her for the information before bolting out the door. Tetius must be worried sick. He hailed the first cab he saw and headed for the hospital.

xxxx

It wasn't long before Zadei was entering the waiting room. Despite how busy and loud it was, he found Tetius right away. It was hard to miss the shining silver hair.

Zadei approached him, sliding down into the empty seat at his side. He slipped an arm around his lover and pulled the young man close. It looked as though Tetius had been crying for hours already. Zadei felt the urge to speak, but nothing seemed appropriate. He settled for simply stroking his hands through soft, platinum, hair.

Tetius gave a sigh, leaning into the touch. "Nobody will tell me anything. Every time I ask they just tell me to sit down and wait. I'm just so worried."

"I know. I know." Zadei continued the motion of his hand. "Just be strong. Someone will tell us what's going on eventually."

He was right, of course. Not long after they were approached by a doctor. Unfortunately, the news wasn't good. Tetius' grandmother had had a severe heart attack. They had tried their best, but had been unable to save her.

The doctor suggested heading home to get some rest, as Tetius broke down in tears. Zadei, nodded. He'd been thinking the same thing. He helped Tetius up and, supporting him the entire way, out to the street to hail a cab.

xxxx

Zadei opened the apartment door and flicked on the light. He held Tetius against his chest as he led him towards the bed. Oh, Tetius. He lowered the younger man to sit on the bed and knelt before him. Reaching up, he stroked his fingers against his lover's cheek and gave a sigh of sorrow. "My poor Tetius."

Light green eyes opened to stare into gold. The pale man sniffed softly before taking a deep breath. "Zadei… I'm… tired. So tired." He sighed and let his head drop, tears slipping down his chin and onto his knees.

Zadei stretched up to hug his lover tightly. "Why don't we go to bed?" He felt Tetius nod against his shoulder and proceeded to slip the younger man's shirt, pants, shoes, and socks off. When he had Tetius down to his briefs, he helped him slide into the bed before removing his own clothes.

He turned the lights off and joined Tetius under the covers. He felt the other man snuggle against his chest and wrapped his arms around his crying lover. It wasn't until long after he felt Tetius drift off that he allowed himself to relax.

xxxx

Tetius woke to complete darkness. He had to have only been asleep for a few hours. He could feel Zadei's steady breathing against his cheek and snuggled tightly against his warmth. Sighing wearily in sorrow, he recalled the loss of his grandmother. It was overwhelming. Why did this have to happen? Why did I have to lose her to? I don't want to be alone. At least I have Zadei. But… what if he leaves me too. What will I do then?

Feeling suddenly overcome with panic, Tetius shifted so that he could look into his lover's face. He needed Zadei. Now. He needed to know that Zadei was still here beside him. To know that the man was real and wasn't about to disappear like everyone else had.

Desperate to feel Zadei touching him, Tetius began to stroke his hands over his lover's body. He needed this. This proof that Zadei was still here. And he needed it now. Shifting up slightly, Tetius pressed a kiss against his lover's lips.

xxxx

Zadei practically moaned as he awoke. He'd been have the best dream about Tetius, and he didn't want it to end so soon. Just as he was getting ready to drift back off, in hopes of concluding his dream, he realized that there were lips pressed against his own.

Delicate hands were stroking against his thighs, brushing gently along the side of his arousal. Pulling his lover closer, Zadei deepened their kiss. He ran his tongue along the contours of Tetius' mouth until the younger man pulled back for air.

"Oh, Zadei…. I need you, now."

That one breathy whisper was all the encouragement that he needed. He flipped them over so that Tetius was underneath him. Letting his hands roam he began to press kisses against the velvet skin. It had been awhile since they had had the time to do this. His job, and Tetius' assignments had been getting in the way. And damn, if he wasn't going to take his time.

Slowly he made his way down towards pale thighs. His mind was clouded with sleep, but he could still feel his lover writhing in pleasure. It was empowering to know that he could reduce the intelligent young man to nonsensical pleading and moans.

Soon Zadei felt that it was time to more their playing forward. He crawled his way back up his lover's body. He kissed those sweet lips over and over, wanting to taste them. He wished that he could see the blush that he knew was creeping across his lover's face, but it was too dark. Figuring that feeling it would be just as good, he cupped his hand, gently against a soft cheek…

And froze completely. There were tears on Tetius' face. Forcing himself fully awake, Zadei suddenly recalled everything. Tetius' grandmother. The pale young man crying himself to sleep. How could I have forgotten? My god, has he been crying the entire time?

Feeling like a complete ass, Zadei pulled back. They couldn't do this now. Not while Tetius was still so upset. Moving to stand from the bed, Zadei felt Tetius grab hold of his arm.

"Please. Zadei, I need you." The younger man tried to kiss him, but Zadei stood sharply.

"I'm sorry, Tetius. I'm sorry." He grabbed his pants off of the floor and pulled them on as quickly as he could. He needed to get out of there. Even now he wanted to just take Tetius and forget about how upset the young man must be. How could I have been so stupid? He was crying the entire time. I can't take advantage of him while he's upset. Even if he did initiate it.

He watched Tetius sit up, the covers slipping down his body to pool in his lap. "Zadei, wait please."

Turning away sharply, Zadei tried to keep the image of his lover's body out of his mind. The last thing Tetius needed right now was for his boyfriend to do something stupid. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to calm his body while in the same room as the object of his lust, Zadei grabbed his keys and let himself out into the hall.

xxxx

I took almost an hour for Zadei to calm down enough to reenter the apartment. Tetius was laying on the bed where he had left him, staring at nothing. Zadei had expected the young man to have been asleep again by this point.

As he moved closer he realized that there were still tears rolling down those pale cheeks. Perhaps the loss of his grandmother had affected Tetius more deeply than Zadei had first thought.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Zadei let his hands rest in his lap. He was feeling quiet ashamed of himself and he knew that he needed to apologize to his lover for what he had done. "I'm so sorry, Tetius. I should have realized that you were still upset. I had no right to try and take things so far. Please forgive me."

Zadei had been watching Tetius closely and could see the young man's lips move, but he was unable to hear the words. He leaned closer trying to make out the soft voice.

"Everyone always leaves me."

"Tetius!" Zadei was concerned by the dead voice that greeted his ears. It was frightening to hear Tetius sounding so lost. Reaching out, he rolled the pale man onto his back so that their eyes could meet. When Tetius did not respond, Zadei leaned down to press a soft kiss against his lips. He then pulled the young man up, into his arms. "I love you. I will never leave you."

The pale man shifted slightly, leaning his weight against Zadei. "Do you promise?"

"God, yes. I could never leave you."

"But you did. Why…?"

Zadei sighed, letting his hands stroke gently up and down his lover's back. I'm so stupid. Why didn't I see how important it was to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't understand. I know now that you just wanted proof that I love you and that I will stay with you. But the thought of making love to you while you were in pain upset me." He kissed the silver hair softly. "I couldn't bear the thought of hurting you like that."

Tetius turned to look up into his eyes before breaking into a small smile. "Thank you, Zadei."

Zadei really didn't know what to do at this point. He still didn't like the idea, but if Tetius wanted it. "Do you still want me to…?" He couldn't even bring himself to finish the question.

Tetius lay his head against the base of Zadei's throat. "No. I know you won't leave me. Just… hold me for now."

"Now that I can do."

------------------

TBC

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Innocence  
**Author:** Kalika  
**Summary:** Zadei, a high school drop out, meets a young man named Tetius one night on his way home from work.  
**Warning Codes:** Yaoi, AU, H/C, Language  
**Pairings:** Zadei/Tetius  
**Author's Note:** This chapter wasn't going to be a part of the original story, but I felt that after mentioning Clive so many times, I should probably resolve the issue before the end. Plus, I've made poor Tetius so weepy in this story I felt he needed a chance to be defiant.  
**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

----------------------

Chapter 9

Tetius sat at the tiny writing desk in Zadei's apartment. Well Zadei's, and his apartment now. After Tetius' grandmother had passed on he just hadn't been able to stay in that old house. There were to many memories in that place, and Tetius just did not feel comfortable there anymore.

So, for now, he was staying with Zadei. It was a bit cramped in the tiny apartment, but neither one of them minded. Maybe someday, they would get a bigger place. Tetius had more than enough money to buy them a much larger apartment (he had inherited everything that his grandmother had owned), but for now they were happy here.

The desk had been a gift from Zadei, so that Tetius would have someplace to do his schoolwork. Currently, he was working on a report for his literature class by the desk light. Tetius found that as long as the apartment wasn't fully lit it didn't feel quiet so cramped. He had just finished writing out the conclusion to his assignment (he would type it up at the library the next day) when the door was kicked in.

Tetius jumped in surprise, knocking over his chair. The man in the doorway was huge. He was well over six feet tall, and his body was thick with muscle.

"Where is Zadei?"

Tetius trembled as the monstrous man spoke. He didn't think he had ever been so terrified in his life. Was this what his parents had felt when their home had been broken into? What was going to happen to him?

The man moved faster than Tetius would have ever though possible. A large hand closed around his throat, and the young man clutched uselessly at the steely arm.

"Tell me where Zadei is. I know he lives here"

Tetius was frightened. He didn't know what this man would do to him if he didn't tell him where Zadei was. But at the same time Tetius knew that he would never be able to live with himself if Zadei was injured because he was so scared. 

"No." His voice was barely a whisper, but the other man was so close that he heard it anyway.

A sharp punch to Tetius' right cheek, knocked the young man to the ground. His head was still spinning as he felt his hair caught in a firm grip and he was pulled up to his feet.

"What did you say?" The enormous man was practically vibrating with rage.

Tetius took a deep breath to strengthen his resolve. He wouldn't put Zadei in danger. When his voice came out it was much stronger than the previous time, though it did crack a little. "No."

A fist to the stomach caused Tetius to tumble to the floor again. He barely had time to register what had happened before his face was pressed down into the carpet. The man must have been kneeling beside him now as he leaned down to whisper into Tetius' ear. "Tell me where he is and I'll stop hurting you."

There was no way in hell that Tetius was going to allow this man to touch Zadei. Who knew what he would do to him? Maybe, if he could get away, he could warn Zadei to get out of town again. With this thought in mind Tetius jerked back quickly. The man must have thought that he was going to stop fighting because his grip had been easy to break. Tetius was almost certain that he would be able to get away when a strong arm latched onto his wrist.

A vicious pull and Tetius suddenly found himself falling against the edge of the moonlit bed. Before he could try to stand the man had grabbed hold of his throat again, pressing him back against the covers.

"It's really too bad I'm not into guys. You're really quiet stunning."

Tetius glared up at the man above him in fury. How dare he?

"Calm down." Large fingers stroked against Tetius' cheek bone, and he tried to hide his disgusted flinch. The fear that he had felt before was still present, but his anger was starting to push it's way forward. The man's condescending tone of voice did nothing to help. "Just tell me where Zadei is and I'll leave you alone."

"Don't you dare touch him."

The man's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in anger. "You little bitch." Tetius didn't even see the limb that backhand him across the face. The ringing in his ears drowned out any cry of pain that he may have emitted.

"I will find Zadei. I still have a score to settle with him." The hand on Tetius' throat tightened to the point where Tetius could barely breath. Cruel lips pressed against his own and Tetius had to fight back the urge to strike out. "It's really to bad that you're a guy. I'll bet you're a great fuck."

The man pulled him up and hurled him against the writing desk. Tetius felt his spine catch against the edge of the desk before he fell to the floor. He watched through teary eyes as the man left, stomping over the door that had been broken off of it's hinges.

Maybe there was still a chance. If he could just get to Zadei before that man did…. Tetius tried to stand, only to collapse with a cry at the pain in his back. He slumped back against the wall as tears of pain rolled down his cheeks.

xxxx

Zadei had just closed up the gas station for the night. It was late and all he really wanted to do was get home to Tetius. He was thinking so deeply about his lover that he almost didn't notice the man waiting for him as he came around the side of the building. Shit. He turned to run, but stopped when the other man spoke.

"I'm not going to do anything to you right now, Zadei. I've already had my fun tonight."

Zadei didn't like the sound of that. Anything that was fun for Clive was usually painful for someone else. And why would he bother to come and see Zadei if he wasn't planning on doing anything? "What do you mean?"

The man chuckled, cracking his knuckles menacingly. "That sweet piece of ass back at your place entertained me."

Zadei clenched his hands in fury. If Clive had done anything to Tetius…

"Don't do anything stupid. He'll be fine eventually."

Zadei had to force himself to calm down. Making Clive angry would only end in pain for himself. But the thought that Clive even knew who Tetius was frightened him. "What do you want?"

"Just reminding you of what you still own me." The man walked up to Zadei and ruffled his hair lightly. "I'll be back to get your payment some other time." And with that he walked off.

Zadei didn't even wait until he was out of sight before he took off for home as quickly as he could.

xxxx

Zadei rushed through the broken down door. His eyes searched the dark room, trying to find his lover. It took him a moment to notice the dark figure sitting against the wall next to the writing desk. He moved forward taking note of the nasty bruise forming on Tetius' right cheek.

As he knelt in front of his lover, the other man opened his eyes. Zadei was certain that the relief that he saw in those eyes was mirrored in his own.

"Zadei. Thank God you're all right."

Not able to speak, Zadei reached out, pulling Tetius into a tight embrace. There was a soft gasp as arms wrapped lightly around his waist. "Zadei."

The pained voice that spoke his name broke the dam that had been keeping Zadei's words at bay. "Shh. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I didn't think that he would come here. I'm sorry." He stroked his lover's hair gently. "What did he do to you?"

A shudder passed through Tetius' body before the younger man answered. "He hit me when I wouldn't tell him where you were. I was so frightened that he would do something to you…" The voice trailed off with a weak sniffle.

Zadei wasn't satisfied with that response. He had to know, no matter what the answer. "Did he… did he… touch you?"

"He just hit me. Well… he did kiss me. But why?"

Zadei couldn't contain the sigh of relief that escaped him. Thank god. "It's just… he kind of implied that he had forced himself on you."

"No. I'm all right."

Feeling much calmer Zadei let his hands wander until they were stroking his lover's back. The choked cry that Tetius gave nearly frightened him to death. "Teti? What is it?"

The pale young man groaned in pain. "My back. It hurts."

"Let me see." Zadei pulled back and undid Tetius' shirt. He slipped the material off of his shoulders and moved so that he could see the pale skin. He had to bite back a vicious swear at the sight of the hideous bruise that marred his lower back. "I'm going to move you over to the bed. Sorry, but I think this is going to hurt."

He slipped his arms under Tetius' shoulders and helped the younger man to his feet. Moving slowly, they made there way to the bed. Zadei lay his lover down on his stomach. "I'll be right back, Tetius."

Moving to the door first, Zadei picked it up and placed it back into it's frame. The damn thing wouldn't lock, but it didn't really matter. Zadei wasn't planning on getting any sleep tonight anyway.

Next, Zadei went into the kitchen and pulled two ice packs out of the freezer. He grabbed a couple of dishtowels to wrap them with and moved back to his lover's side. He placed one pack on Tetius' back and the other on his cheek before settling down on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you, Zadei. I'm glad that you're not hurt, but who was that man? Why was he looking for you?"

Zadei let out a sigh and began to talk. "Remember when we first met and I told you how I became involved with some bad people when I was seventeen. Well, that man's name in Clive. He's a bookie. 

"I had a couple of friends that I though were pretty close. They came to me one day with this bet. The assured me that it was a sure thing, no way that we could lose. Problem was they'd run afoul of Clive before and they needed someone else to make the bet for them.

"We were each going to put in $6000. The odds were 10 to 1 but they said that they had inside information and the $180 000 was practically ours.

"Of course, it didn't work out. $6000 was basically all of the money that I had. And my 'friends' skipped out on me. They refused to give me the money and because the bet was in my name Clive came after me.

"I tried to explain what had happened and why I couldn't pay him the other $12 000. He wouldn't listen of course, but he offered to let me pay him back overtime. I was so sure that he was going to break my legs or something, but he said that if I had no way to work then he wouldn't get his money.

"I've been paying him off slowly for the last two years. Every now and then he drops by, threatening to kill me because it would be more entertaining then waiting for the money. If he was in a particularly bad mood, he would beat me. But in the end he always left. With rent and food I can barely pay him back anything at all. And like a good bookie he just keeps adding interest onto the total.

"I'm so sorry that you had to get mixed up in all of this, I never thought that he would go after someone close to me." Zadei knew that he would never be able to forgive himself for being the reason that Tetius was hurt.

"It's all right Zadei." Tetius was quiet for a moment before continuing. "Why don't you let me pay him back for you? I have all of the money that my grandmother left me."

Zadei tried to refuse. He wanted to take care of this on his own, not have his lover bail him out.

"Zadei, what good in having money if I can't use it to help someone I love. I don't want you to be hurt by that man. Please let me do this for you."

In the end, Zadei relented. He couldn't risk Tetius being caught in the middle of this again, but he vowed to himself that one day he would pay Tetius back in full.

------------------

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Innocence  
**Author:** Kalika  
**Summary:** Zadei, a high school drop out, meets a young man named Tetius one night on his way home from work.  
**Warning Codes:** Yaoi, AU, H/C, Language  
**Pairings:** Zadei/Tetius  
**Author's Note:** And here's the obligatory happy ending. Warning: short.  
**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

----------------------

Chapter 10 - Epilogue

_I__t has been almost a year since we first met_, Zadei thought to himself as he looked around their new apartment. It was a lovely place, just off the university campus. Maybe it was a bit big for the two of them, but Zadei liked having all of the space. There were three bedrooms (only one actually had a bed in it), two baths, a spacious kitchen, and an enormous living area.

Tetius had tried to hold onto his grandmother's house, but in he end it had been to painful. The house had been sold (as well as all of the possessions in it), and part of the money had been used to buy them this new apartment. The only things that Tetius had kept were the pictures of his parents and his grandmother, which he kept on the mantle.

Tetius had already finished his first year of university, but that didn't stop him from advancing his studies on his own. While Zadei, at Tetius' insistence, was studying to take the entrance exams for his first year.

He had been a bit uncertain, considering his lack of a high school education, but Tetius had just kept encouraging him. He was using all of Tetius' old notes, and was doing much better than he had originally thought that he would. He didn't really know what he was going to take as his major, but he figured he didn't need to worry about that until he actually got in.

Tetius had decided to major in Sociology. Zadei thought that it was fitting for someone who had had so little experience with people and society as a whole. Though Tetius was doing amazingly well with people now, Zadei was glad that he still preferred to spend his time in their apartment rather than out at social gatherings.

Of course, things could always change in the future, but for now everything was perfect. And Zadei was going to hang onto it for as long as he could.

----------------

The End

I apologize for such a long wait for such a short chapter. I actually had this written the day after I posted chapter nine, but I got sidetracked by a pile of new novels. 


End file.
